Ring of Fire
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: She was just another pile of bones to Jasper. Well, she was at the time. One can imagine his surprise when she magically appears in his shabby motel room, right where his world turns upside down. Ladies and Gents, welcome to room 666, where hell arises and the ring of fire swallows you whole. R&R Lang. warning. B/J
1. Painless, Blondie, Painless

**Here is the first chapter for my next story Ring of Fire! I was waiting for this chapter from a beta, but I was getting too excited to wait! I will be switching this one for the beta-d chapter when I get it back. Sorry for mistakes.**

**I had a blast writing this, and I absolutely can not wait to write more. This story is way different from my original style, but I like a challenge! **

**Hope you like.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I dropped the bulky body to the ground with a quiet thud. The sound resounded around me as I moved onward, deeper into the junkie haven. The smell of drugs and alcohol surrounded me. My nose twitched as the scent grew more pronounced as I made my towards the middle of the surrounding warehouses. I glided through the shadows as a heartbeat grew louder in my ears as I grew closer to the addict that was passed out on the hard concrete outside an eye-sore building. A needle was still sticking out of the bastard's arm.

I stood tall, rolling my eyes as I approached him. He was an older man with straggly gray hair and a silvery beard. I stared down at the decimating elder with pity and hatred. Pity because he had resulted to drugs to make his life worth even the smallest amount of anything. Hatred because I knew exactly what he was. Well, what he was other than an addict, suffocating by heroin and God knows what else that was running through his veins. _Rapist_.

I could fucking _smell_ it. The scent of sex clung to him in a heavy blanket. I was thoroughly disgusted. I hated my sense in that moment so prominently that I wondered, not for the first time, if they were actually a gift or a curse. Shaking my head and shrugging to myself, I reached down and ripped the needle from his arm, the flesh ripped and blood began dripping down his arm. He groaned quietly and shifted on his back, twisting his head so there was even more unprotected skin of his neck open to me.

I shook my head and smirked, "You are one unlucky guy."

I got down on one knee, lifting his body slightly so I could tear my teeth through his skin at his jugular. I relished in the taste as his blood flowed down my throat. I pushed all thought to my tingling taste buds. I shut off all of my other senses, basking in the glorious taste of his wasted, runny, fucked up blood. The red liquid was completely screwed over because of his hit-ups, but the taste was still immaculate. A few seconds passed, and the last drop passed my lips.

I wrenched away from his body and stood, wiping a red trail from my lips. I hurried back to the body of my first kill and dropped it into a sewer hole, covering it silently. I repeated the action with the rapist and made my down an abandoned alley, searching for my next kill. I was just passing between two pealing buildings when some irritatingly loud, drunk male voices passed my sensitive ears.

"We got that one good, guys!" a deep voice crowed excitedly.

A drunken laugh. "Definitely, man. She's not going to make it the night."

Some grunts of agreement crossed around some others, and I scanned the area a moment. I slinked around the corner to see a group of flunked drunks stumbling around, some standing and some on the ground. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

A muscular blue-eyed male leaned against another blonde haired, green-eyed guy as he giggled stupidly. "She sure was a good one. Virgin." His laughter grew louder.

I growled quietly. Sure, I killed these idiots, and they all deserved it, but I _never_ took mistreating a woman lightly. I was one twisted vampire and shit like that just does not roll with me. I zeroed back in on the bastards as the rest of the ones standing slowly hit the ground, passed out cold. I flashed around the circle of them, breaking each of their necks quickly. They would never hurt another woman again. That, and I just did not want any part of them in my body. I was thirsty but not that desperate to be sustained.

I walked to one of the bodies and ripped off a piece of the guy's shirt. I held it to my nose. A mixture of alcohol, musk, and strawberries hit my nose. I new the last scent did not belong to the guy. Unless he was hiding in the closet and good at keeping his femininity a secret. I highly doubted that. I shuddered at the possibility and gripped the cloth in my hand tightly. I stood and began walking in the opposite direction I had come, following the scent about a block away and around a corner to a dark alley. An echoing heartbeat filled my ears, and I cautiously walked towards the dead end of the alleyway. I looked at the back wall and noticed subtle movement in the shadows. I got closer and saw a petite girl with long, dark mahogany hair and deep cinnamon eyes. I held back in the shadows and looked at her a moment.

She was leaning against the wall, holding her tattered button up shirt closed over her flat stomach and decent breasts. Her face was flawless other than a light bruise above her brow and the trail of blood that dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her jeans were ripped and frayed, blood covering the tears with blood falling down to small puddles beneath her legs. It looked as though she had pulled them on over her injured legs. I assumed it was to bring back a feeling of security after being violated. The strawberry scent she emanated brushed my nostrils as I pulled out of the shadows and walked towards her. Her eyes met mine, and the golden brown orbs flashed with anger and defiance. I could feel a spark in my eyes. She was feisty, I could already tell.

I stood at her feet, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow at her. I glanced over her body once more. "Problem?"

She looked at me incredulously, defiance becoming more prominent. "I'm just peachy, blondie. What's it to you?"

I smirked. Definitely feisty. "Oh, you know, I was just walking through the neighborhood when I heard some guys talking about a good sex toy. I got directions and came here," I lied. "Though I wasn't expecting to find you."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you did," she stated sarcastically. The air rushed from her lungs and out between her parted lips in a _whoosh_. "You taking the next hit, or are you just going to keep standing there banging me around?"

I rocked on my heels. "Well, I could bang..."

"Alright, blondie," she stopped me. "Either get what you want or finish the job."

I squatted down to her level, placing my hands on the toes of her red, paint splattered converse. I raised my eyebrows. "You want to die?" I wondered.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe, maybe not, but I know you're just _starving_," she mocked me, giving me a seductive look. Her teeth nipped at her full bottom lip. My eyes zeroed in on the plump red skin before my eyes met her now amused ones.

I shook my head and fell back onto my backside. "Do you have _any_ idea what that statement means?"

She smirked and shifted her weight, wincing as her sensitive skin brushed the hard ground. I raised my eyebrow, and she waved it off.

"I sure do, vamp," she said, placing me into a frozen second of shock. "That's why you're here. You get rid of the bad guys. I have to say, though, you're a little slow on the count here for someone so fast."

"How do you know about me?" I asked, my voice rough.

She smirked. "I know a _lot_ of people, blondie. I've gotten around. If I live till tomorrow, I just might tell you how I really know what you are."

I stared at her. I could see something burning in her eyes, but her emotions gave nothing away. A little bit of pain appeared in her eyes but it quickly disappeared. She tried to hide it, but something passed over her irises, almost too quick for me to catch. _Almost_. My lips curled up condescendingly, and I leaned back onto my hands. She was such a sucker. I could just guess how she knew. It was almost too easy. There was only one reasonable explanation for how she knew. A past love. Romantic, fluffy, shitty garbage included. With no charge, I would bet. Her head tilted slightly, pushing back against the wall so her neck was spread in a tantalizing view. My eyes flashed to the creamy skin there before looking away. She smiled, smug, and reached a hand from her shirt to pull her hair over her shoulders, hiding most of her neck from view. A small sliver of pale skin was still taunting me, though.

"Problem?" she repeated my earlier question.

I swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth before replying, "I'm feeling great actually. What's it to you?" I mocked right back.

She smiled, and I could tell that laughter was bubbling in her throat. "You know, I was just in the neighborhood..."

I chuckled. "You are one twisted woman," I said, admiring her body at the most horrific, yet beautiful, time possible.

She nodded. "I know. But don't worry, I won't pull you into my schemes."

"Oh, yeah? And what are these great schemes you speak of?" I wondered as I scooted closer to her, moving to the side slightly so I was even with her knees.

She sighed dreamily. "The schemes of pulling in an unsuspecting vampire into my grasp, keeping him close so I could reel him in before setting his sorry ass on fire."

To prove her point, she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a blue lighter. I stared at it.

Then, I nodded. "You seem the kind," I muttered quietly, thinking she would not hear me.

"Is that so?" she wondered, still dreamy. "Pray tell, what _kind_ of woman am I?"

Her depth-less eyes bore into mine, and I had to admit, they drew me in. "The silent killer succubus."

She hummed in agreement. "Maybe, but wouldn't I need to be a vampire for that to be my title?"

I shook my head and whipped around to copy her position beside her so quickly that I was sure she did not even catch the movement until I was already beside her. "It doesn't matter. That's just the most fitting title I could give you. After all, you did reel in an entire group of young men." I moved my eyebrows suggestively.

She huffed with a slight smile. "If I was pulling in those guys for myself, I have no idea when my preferences changed."

I smiled and stared at the side of her face as her eyes gazed down the alley. Her bleeding had slowed but the scent of her berry blood was still extremely potent. Her heartbeat was quiet, steady even, but I knew it would slow in a matter of time. Her injuries were not bad enough for a quick death. In fact, it would probably feel like she was simply going to sleep. Slow but painless. As soon as she passed out I planned to end it for her quickly, so quickly she would simply stop living. I would even be nice enough to make her feel good as she went. She would go silently. It's the best I could offer, but I knew she did not deserve to live the rest of her life with the pain of this moment, no matter how defiant and sarcastic she was about everything that had transpired tonight.

As I looked at her pale skin, I knew that I would never forget my memory of this girl. She was beaten, bruised, and bleeding, yet she still gave such life to the area around us that one could wonder if there was ever anything wrong with her. It was so...off. Any _normal_ woman would be freaking out and bawling over something like this. But no, this mystery girl was all chill and indifferent to the entire ordeal. I shook my head imperceptibly. Stubborn bitch, that's for sure. Even her emotions gave nothing away. It made me feel blocked almost. All I could feel from her was an odd sense of tranquility. Honestly? I hated it. I wanted her to feel. _Really_ feel. In this moment, especially. I was almost positive that she had always acted this way in life, pushing away the bad and coming at the world with smart ass comments with sarcastic remarks on the side.

She reminded me of myself.

I turned my head forward and leaned it back against the wall, looking up at the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, no moon was present to mask their brilliance. God, I was growing soft. I need to gain some balls, quickly.

I plummeted back to earth. "What are your preferences, anyway?" I wondered aloud.

She giggled quietly. "A guy who-" she thought a moment before she looked at me from the corner of her eye, "can take care of me, protects me. But he would also be a jack ass."

I raised my eyebrows, and she gave a beautiful smile. Wait...what the _hell_?

"When I say that, I mean he's got balls. I'm a tough chick when I want to be, and it's gotta take a semi-rough man to keep up with me," she said and laughed lightly.

A quiet chuckle rumbled in my chest. "And what about you is so _tough_? That side of you was apparently on vacation tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Smart ass," she murmured. "I am blunt, wild, hard to handle. I can throw back a shot and not think twice. I'm always getting into fights at bars, coming home with new bruises." She gestured to herself. "Tonight obviously isn't any different from any other day."

I shook my head. This girl really _is_ fucking insane. I told her so, and her eyes brightened with mirth. She found it funny. May even agree with me. She seemed like the type. The type to take anything the world threw at her and laugh her ass off at it. It was endearing. At that moment, I told myself she was going to be just another kill. Another victim on my list. Another body in the sewers. Nothing more. And that's how it was going to be, I told myself. A tiny part of me whispered that she would be more, but I pushed it away. That was the endearment talking. Sneaky bastard.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as my thoughts began to wonder.

She breathed out and relaxed into my side slightly as her heartbeat slowed a little. It would not be long now until my teeth were sinking into the pale skin of her fragile neck. My body buzzed with excitement. I involuntarily inhaled, the smell of her blood covering every inch of my being. I spiraled into a blissful high.

She smirked as her head tilted down towards my shoulder slightly. Her long hair fell onto the top of my arm. "You just did, blondie," she retorted.

I rolled my eyes at the horrid name before speaking. "What's your name?"

Her lips pulled up in the shadow of a smile. "Bella," she whispered.

My eyes traced her features. It was fitting. "Beautiful," I muttered.

She smirked ever so gently. "Don't be going soft on me now, sucker. You were a dumb ass earlier, stick with that persona."

"Alright. Whatever you say. But Bella means beautiful in Italian, bitch." I looked at her. "Better?"

She turned her head to me. Her eyes sparkled with humor. "Yes, definitely." She slumped lower against the wall. "What about you, you killing bastard? What's your name?"

"Jasper, ma'am," I replied. I added my southern drawl just to sugar coat it.

"Ah," she breathed, "a classic southern man. Attitude and all. If you had one, I'd have stolen your hat already cowboy."

I scooted over a fraction so her head could lull down onto my shoulder. "Only the best, darlin'. You got a problem with it?"

She huffed. "No, I like it. It's hard to find nice gentlemen these days, especially sexy cowboys." She smiled.

I chuckled silently, her head vibrating as my body shook. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm a sexy bitch, strawberry."

Her eyebrows pulled together over her closed eyes, her forehead crinkling. I resisted the urge to lift a hand and smooth the skin there. "Strawberry?" she asked, giggles masking her words.

I nodded against her, my cheek rubbing against her soft hair. "It's how you smell. Vampire, remember?"

"Of course I remember. It's hard to forget since you're rock hard and ice cold." She sighed against me. The sound of that echoing beat slowing even more. "Any theories?"

I looked down at her in confusion. "Theories about what, exactly?" I asked.

"About how I know what you are," she said in a sigh.

My eyes trailed from her face to the concrete to the pealing paint on the walls as I replied, "I thought that was a discussion for when you survived till tomorrow."

She shifted against me lightly. "It would be, if I knew I was going to make it to tomorrow."

I glanced at my watch. "It is three o'clock in the morning; so, technically, it _is_ tomorrow." I smirked.

She lifted her hand and hit my lower arm gently. Her hand rested there after that, the heat of her skin sinking through my thin sleeve to my skin. I shuddered lightly. I had touched bodies for years upon years, but I had never been affected like this. I chucked that thought away and focused on Bella.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, tell me your theories," she muttered.

"There's only one," I said. She waved her opposite hand in the air, signaling me to continue. "You fell in love with one of us," I stated bluntly.

Her eyelids lifted. The bleary cinnamon orbs met mine in confirmation. She sighed, and they fell closed again. "And I found out everything, blah blah blah. Yes, you're right."

"Where is the guy now? I mean, shouldn't he have already showed up to save your ass?" I joked. I was actually a little angry that she had such a strong protector and yet, here she was, in one of the worst situations imaginable. She seemed like a decent enough chick. One that could keep any man on his toes as well as love him with all she was worth.

She growled pathetically. "Maybe so. He left me claiming that his love was a lie, and I was worthless. A bit melodramatic, in my opinion. I would have preferred a clean, "It's over," but no. He had to be fucking difficult about everything."

A growl escaped me before I could stop it. More mistreatment to this girl. What the hell is wrong with males these days? Too much testosterone? Not enough vibe in the light, apparently. Despicable. She shushed me slowly. I quieted down.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

She smirked and laughed in whispers. "It's fine. Besides, he couldn't handle me. I was too much of a firecracker for his pansy ass."

I chuckled. "I bet. He must have had a hard time holding you down."

She shook her head almost imperceptibly, smiling. "Nah, I was content to stay, but he was ancient and could not get with the times. I wanted things he would not give. So, he took the leap of faith and dumped my ass for some whore up north. I haven't heard from him since."

By things, I was positive the main background focus was sex. I gave her curvy body another once over. Her legs were toned beneath her tattered jeans. Her hand had slacked against her shirt, and it had now fallen open to reveal soft luscious abs. I could see the top of her cleavage, and the top of her breasts were perky and beautifully plump. She was gorgeous. He was a lucky bastard. _Was_. I feel bad for the guy. I bet he regrets this drop. Plus, who would want a hoe when you've got such an amazing thing already?

"I bet he regrets it," I breathed as my eyes trailed away from her body. I did not feel bad for checking her out, but it was a bit awkward, given the circumstances.

She mumbled incoherently in agreement. "I know he does. I'm such a good catch."

I smiled. She sure would be. Huh. Okay, my thoughts were getting really out of whack here. This was just too weird. I barely even know the damn girl, and I was still going to kill her. I was one sick bastard. Somewhere along the lines, I think she was aware of this fact, too. That just made this twisted moment worse. I rolled my eyes at myself. I reminded myself, _just another body, just another body. _She would be bone alone, nothing else. Besides, she was going to die anyway, why waste a good drink?

I leaned down towards her ear. Her body vibrated with a shiver as my cold breathed brushed her ear. "It will get easier," I whispered.

She nodded against my shoulder lazily, her body being pulled even deeper into blissful deathly sleep. "Yeah, right after you suck me dry," she confirmed my thoughts with a slurred murmur.

I lifted my head and looked away. We sat in silence for a minute or two before she pulled herself up slowly. She sat against the wall, her head against it with her eyes closed peacefully. She dropped her hand from my arm. It landed against the ground roughly. Her other hand fell away from her stomach weightlessly. Her shirt fell open even more, but I paid it no mind. I was focused intently on her face.

"Can you do something for me?" she whispered, her voice breathy as the area around us grew eerily silent. Her heart was still beating but shockingly quiet.

"Of course. What would you like?" I whispered back as I leaned closer to her so she would hear me.

"Lay me down peacefully, like I'm sleeping. Will you also try and make it quick, painless?" She wrenched her eyes open, and they sparkled with tears and wisdom as they met mine. "I don't want to feel anymore pain."

I nodded, and her eyes fell closed. I placed one hand behind her back and the other under her legs. I lifted her a little and moved her forward so she was laying parallel to the wall. She was laying like a dead goddess on a silver platter. The perfect dinner. The ultimate sacrifice. I brushed the hair from her neck and tilted it slightly. I shifted forward onto my knees, bending so my mouth was right above her jugular.

"Quick and painless. Got it. You're just going to go to sleep. And don't worry, I'm going to make sure you are taken care of, even after your heart beats the end of its final symphony," I murmured against her silky, soft flesh.

She sighed. "Thank you," she mumbled, partially incoherent.

I stayed silent as I spread my lips against her cooling skin. My teeth struck the skin of her neck, and they pierced the flesh like it was butter. Her blood filled my mouth, and I practically moaned at the taste. It was pure heaven. Her blood sent a spark through my system it was so tantalizing. Just like a firecracker. It was brilliant. I quickly pulled the blood from her system. Quick. Painless. Just like I promised. I licked the wound and leaned away. I turned her head back up, taking her hands and folding them over her stomach. I rubbed a hand over my face, standing. I ran to the group of fuckers and dropped their bodies into the sewers. I was out of the junkie haven quicker than a heartbeat. I began my walk through the woods towards the nearest city. I was hoping to get a room at a cheap motel for the night before I began building my new place in the woods tomorrow. Completely secluded, just how I liked it.

I could hear the sound of late night drivers on a near road as I grew closer to better civilization. I reached the side of the road as the final car passed. I began following the road at a leisurely pace. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and set it up so that some cops would find Bella's body. I hoped they took care of her. And they would never know who I was, so my presence in anything involving her would not be needing. Why? Because I am one sneaky SOB when I want to be. I snapped my phone shut as the call came to a close.

The first rays of the sun began peaking over the distant horizon. I pushed the slightest thought of _the girl_ from my mind and grew selfish again. I was worrying for no one but myself. She really was just another body at the end of it all. I soon reached the inconspicuous path I had created in the woods, set just before the city came into view. I walked down the path to hop into the car I had hidden there while I hunted. It was a sleek black Aston Martin, and it was my baby. Sure, not the most masculine way of thinking, but I don't exactly have much else other than the bag of clothes on the back floorboard. I shook my head and hopped into my car. It revved to life, and I almost purred along with it. I caressed my hand over the steering wheel like I would touch a lover...Or Bella.

I sighed loudly and sped through the thinning trees to the road. I shot out onto the pavement, rubbing a hand over my face tiredly.

"God dammit," I muttered. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

I did not have to wait long for the answer, and it only served to piss me off further at myself. I _cared_. And I was disgusted at myself for it, too. Okay, I won't think of her. How many times have I told myself that within the last few hours? Too many times to count. I found the fact that I was worrying was only because of how she had gone and what that dick had done to her. It wasn't necessarily _her_ that made me care, it was what she went through. I nodded silently to myself as I flicked the radio on. Therefore, she was just another bag of bones that I had sucked dry. I smiled to myself as I began to feel better. My sympathy was melting away with my anger.

Going...

Going...

Gone!

I relaxed back into my seat in my out-of-character state of calm about my evening. My thirst was sedated, and I had had a good conversation. That thought settled in. I felt good. It had been too damn long since my last good talk with someone. I so rarely took the time to indulge and humor myself with creatures that were not vampires, and they were too easily swayed from one point to another. I knew because I acted the exact same way. It was irritating and often uncontrollable. It was one of the very few reasons I did not like being a vampire. Then again, there were so few, in fact, that I hardly worried about things I did not like. I could not change it anyway, so I never spent my time contemplating the pros and cons of being a creature of the night, so to speak. I smirked to myself. I was also one hell of a man, my ever present selfish side told me. I had to agree. I was a gentleman, yes, but when you spend over one hundred-fifty years alone there are some..._aches_ that...need to be attended to. I normally went for human women in that aspect. Yeah, sick, I know. But it's not like a _human_ man can make them feel what _I_ can make them feel. And yes, I have been told so on more than one occasion. That's basically the last thing they say before I gulp down their blood.

Given that better part of life, I rarely had to relieve myself. I worked to stay calm in all situations as I found little joy in taking the life of someone that was not a junkie, but I was not about to get close to one of _those_ chicks for something like that. I shuddered as I turned into the _Odd Number Motel_. I chuckled in amusement. That had to be one of the worst names I have ever heard for a place of business, and I've gotten around. If it is completely stupid and humorous, I have more than likely encountered it already. I pulled up to the lobby door, getting out of my car and walking in. The room was small and just slightly bigger than a decent sized walk-in closet. The walls were painted white with dry drops of paint littering the walls. Well, someone is definitely not an artist. A small square bulletin board hung from the wall behind the counter. It was covered in ads and business cards. In front of that was a guy about my human age. He was playing a game on the computer, looking extremely bored. I walked up to him and waited until he looked up at me.

He glanced up at my face. "Welcome to the ONM. Would you like one room, two? One bed or two? King or queen?" he asked me lazily.

I smirked. "One, one, and queen."

He dropped the hand that was cradling his face as he nodded. He bent towards his computer as he began typing in the information. "How many nights?"

I shrugged. "Can I get back to you on that?" I did not know how long I was gonna be here, and I definitely had enough money to stay for a while.

He mimicked my earlier action before typing some more. A beep from his computer signaled the end of his computer work, and he rolled away from the computer in his chair to a small cabinet to the right of him. He pulled it open and grabbed a key from a hook. He handed it to me and went back to his computer. I walked out of the room quietly and blinked to make my brown contacts melt away from my irises. I had done it so I did not give anything away to the guy. Wouldn't want to start anything messy, would I? No.

I hopped into my car and glanced down at the tag on my key. I roared with laughter as I drove around to the back of the building. This place sure serves its name well, that's for sure. I parked in front of my room door and hurried inside just as the sun hit my disco ball skin. The door closed with a prominent click as I dropped my bag to the floor. I walked over to the bed, grabbing the remote as I went. I rolled onto the bed in an uncharacteristically lazy manner and flipped on the TV. I dropped the key on the small table next to the bed, smiling stupidly at the room number.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome..." a voice murmured from the television.

"To room 666," I muttered in quiet laughter. "Where hell arises and a ring of fire swallows a person whole."

I shook my head and settled in for the day. The sun would probably be out all day, and until it went down, I was stuck here.

I was relaxed into the pillow when I bolted up in shock. I lifted my sleeve as heat scorched my skin. I lifted my sleeve to my elbow and laid my hand on my forearm. The skin there was burning hot. I glanced around the room to see anything that might have caused this sensation. I found nothing and clawed at the skin of my neck as the heat spread across the skin of my neck, chest, and back. I shook my head in defiance and tumbled off the bed onto my knees, scratching at my skin. I do not know why, but I felt a strange hope thinking that I could pull the heat from my body. I groaned loudly and banged a hand onto the floor as my body burned. It was like my change all over again, just slightly less intense.

"It was just a joke," I moaned out and rolled to my side, clutching my head in my hands.

I squeezed my eyes shut and flashes of odd light passed behind my lids. I convulsed against the ground slightly. My eyes shot open again to see steam rising from my skin. My skin was red and cracked. I snapped my teeth together to keep from crying out. My sight grew bleary, and I could have sworn I saw the shape of someone in the room with me. I relaxed against the floor as I let my body be consumed by the heat. I felt something cold brush my chest, uncovered from when I apparently ripped my shirt open unconsciously as I had tried to rid my body of the heat. I sighed slightly as the ice soothed my flesh. I felt myself slipping into a dark abyss. I wondered to myself if I had actually seen or felt anything, but I was wildly trying to convince myself that I had. Another part of me feared that what I was saw making me feel this way. Anger soared in my veins, and I made to move. My wondering was confirmed as I felt two hands gently pushing me back down. I tried to move again, and the hands grew forceful. My bleary thoughts were confirmed as woman's voice broke through the fog that surrounded my senses.

"Stay still," the voice commanded. "I'm gonna help your ass, don't fight me."

I groaned lightly. "Why should I believe you?" I asked, my voice trembling with the effort it took to produce the words.

I felt a slight pinch on my skin and figured the mystery chick had slapped my chest. "Because I know what's going on with you. Of course, if you'd rather, I can just let your body simmer down." To prove her point, her hands disappeared, and the carpet moved beneath me as she moved.

I reached out shakily. I was met with air, but a soft hand soon filled mine. "If you end me," I murmured, "I'll haunt you."

I heard her laugh as I felt darkness begin to take over. "I would not expect anything less, blondie. And don't worry. Quick and painless, quick and painless."

I shifted slightly as her words hit me. They held great familiarity but in my disguised state I could not find how they touched me so quickly and easily. When I found no form of consciousness in relation to the mysterious girl, I gave into my desires by letting the heat consume me. My world grew black, and I knew I was close.

"I'll see you when you wake, motherfucker." The soft voice caressed my eardrums. It was the last thing I heard before I was drawn into the abyss.

Goddamn room 666, I _really_ hate you for this. My last thought. The world was gone, and I was drawn into my head. I would hide there until I felt safe, and the pain had ceased. I was just worried about how long that would be.

* * *

**There you go! I really hope you liked this. **

**I would really love to hear your opinion on this story, all flames accepted, so please review! Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified for updates, new stories, etc. **

**Also, the poll is still up on my profile. That poll will be the picking for the story that starts midway of this one after my other story We Will Never Hurt Again comes to a close. So, go vote it up!**

**Until next time...**

**VSA**

**P.S. Guess what, guys? VSA now has a facebook page! Here's the link: VampSaxAngel you may have to copy and paste it. Please, go like that page. It gives notifications for chapter updates, when I plan to update, and I will also be putting vids up for book reviews. Like it up!**


	2. A Satanist's Tale

**Chapter 2 of RoF is HERE! I worked a few days on this chapter, and I worked extra hard to make this chapter what it is. Not much to say about it, otherwise.**

**Thanks to my beta Levi-Blessing. You are amazing and so fast! Thank ya, Darlin'!**

**Hope you like.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I was _waking up_.

The sensation of awareness and the feeling of drowsy capability was an entirely different sensation than I was used to. I could tell from my position that I was on something soft-a bed, I assumed. My clothes felt different, lighter. Well, the reason for that was because I really did not have much on anymore. My chest was bare, as were my feet, but I could feel the threads of cozy sweatpants covering my once jean clad legs. I was curious as to when I changed. My face made no movement in relation to my feelings. I felt still. Not frozen, per se, just...too comfortable to move. A better term would be fucking lazy.

And then it was gone. I groaned ever so slightly as all of my memories from..._whenever _rushed back to me. The pain, the joke, the motel, the girl. _The girl! _I gasped slightly as my eyes parted slowly. It felt extremely odd- foreign almost. My knowledge of waking up was varied greatly and when one does not wake for centuries upon centuries...Well, the effects were faded, having not done it for centuries. Safe to say, I'm not particularly keen on the whole event, but the fact that I was in very little pain at the moment as opposed to before, I could not find it in myself to give a single fuck. Normally, I would be questioning everything, but since I was still amazed at the ability to recall everything in perfect detail, I was simply grateful to have my eyes open.

I stared at the faded and peeling ceiling with too much interest for it to be considered a good thing. My eyes roamed across the white color to the old paneled wood wall, down to the small table in front of the window that was covered in dark blue curtains. They traced over to the TV that was black and silent. My ruby red eyes followed the same path and landed on the closed white door in the corner of the room. I looked back to the ceiling before breathing in and sitting up. I turned, my feet connecting with the dark blue carpet. I rested my left forearm on my thigh, my hand hanging limply. I hung my head, brushing my right hand over my face to make sure nothing had changed and eroded my inherent sexiness. I shook my head at myself. I was one conceited bastard.

I lifted myself to my feet gingerly. I was still a little dazed about my freak thing, and my body was attesting to it. Standing, I stumbled a split second as small aches filled my body. I looked down at myself to see if I really _was_ hurt. I was not, on the outside at least. I managed to gain my balance and made my way to the door at a snail's pace. The room on the other side of the door was silent except for the even rhythm of someone breathing. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and cautiously pulled the door open. The room revealed was a living room with a short kitchen table and chairs in front of the other window and a couch and recliner in front of a small TV.

My eyes snapped back to the table in front of a window and almost gasped in shock. Mahogany hair... _Bella_. She was sitting calmly in one of the chairs, facing the window as she filed her nails. I was positive I looked like a fish. I blinked a few times to make sure I was not just imagining her in my almost delusional state. Yup, she was here. My eyes widened. But...but I killed her! I sucked her dry. I called people to take care of her body. I gasped quietly. Dear God, was she even _in_ her body? Evil spirit-not good. Oh, shit.

I sighed. I was gonna be in hell if I was right.

I heard the...girl sigh. Well, she was a girl to me.

"Are you in any pain?" she wondered, turning around. My jaw dropped at her appearance. She was...gorgeous. Her hair was a lighter chestnut color with light blonde and red streaks. Her face was just as soft as before but a little more angular. Her breasts were still just as full, but her figure was more defined than before. Not too skinny, she had curves in all the right places. Her lips were plump and beautifully red. The bottom lip more full than the top. Her cupid's bow was especially enticing. Her button nose was just as adorable as before. What drew me in, however, were her eyes. Her eyes were a crystallized, ice blue that were delicately set in her sweetheart shaped face. I blinked, and she looked at me expectantly. My eyebrows pulled together. Oh, right, her question.

I shrugged and my shoulders burned. I winced.

She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, it should wear off soon." She placed the nail file on the table, glancing over them before turning her chair to face me. She did it so quickly that I barely caught the movement.

I raised an eyebrow. It was her turn to shrug. I shook my head, sitting in the seat opposite her. She smiled. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I sighed, loudly.

"So, how are you here? If I remember correctly, I killed you," I pointed out.

She chuckled. "Yes, you did. But what can I say, I'm very good at dodging death." She smiled.

I resisted the urge to smile back at her. It seemed almost involuntary. Instead, I scowled. "Maybe so, but I distinctly remember drinking you dry." I leaned forward slightly and ran a finger down her silky neck. Her temperature was lower than before but nothing compared to my icy flesh. She shuddered lightly at my touch, her eyes darkening and solidifying to pure ice. "Every. Last. Drop," I whispered.

Her sparkling eyes met mine as the rest of my fingers followed the first. My hand came to rest on the side of her neck.

"Well," she whispered and leaned towards me, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly human." And the bitch pushed me onto the floor. I got up from my sprawled position and growled at her menacingly. She was laughing her ass off.

I snarled and threw myself at her. We rammed into the wall. I made sure to keep the force to a minimum. There was no way I was paying for damages in this place. I also knew I had no legitimate way to explain a human shaped hole in the wall. My arms gripped her shoulders as I pressed against her. I was not really trying to hurt her, but I was in pain and not too happy. She wiggled in my arms and growled back at me. She pumped her head forward, stunning me with a head bump before she pressed her hands against my chest. I flew back and landed on the couch. She stalked towards me, her eyes pitch black. A growl rumbled in my chest. I made to move from the couch to try and get her again, but she shocked me again. Gripping my neck in her hand and pushing me back onto the couch, she straddled my hips. She pressed my head back against the wall behind the couch. She ran her nose along the length of my neck. I breathed deeply and relaxed. My body was still hurting, but it was lessening by the minute.

She sighed against my skin. "You should really learn about who you're dealing with before you start a fight. I could tear you limb from limb before you even have time to react. And I would," she pulled back and looked at me, her eyes back to their new and original color, "but I am in need of your help. Therefore, I can't dispose of you."

She rolled over, planting herself beside me on the couch. I kept my head back and looked at her from the corner of my eye. I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me with an angelic smile. I knew better. "But, if you become a nuisance, I won't have any trouble at all getting rid of you. After all, I would just be returning the favor." She winked slyly and stood up from her seat.

I breathed in as I lifted my head. She moved over to the window, picking up a bag that was hidden behind her chair. She opened it and pulled out a laptop. She flipped it open and waited for it to boot up. I just watched her as she began to type away on the keyboard. Honestly, I was admiring her figure. She was incredibly sexy, I had to admit. Even more so when she was trying to kill me. I tilted my head, glancing at the TV before my eyes trailed down to my chest. I almost groaned at the sight. Damn, so many scars. My eyes roamed over her focused frame once more before I mentally rolled my eyes. She obviously was not repulsed by them. Then, I thought to myself, why do I care what she thinks? Hell, she was some mysterious girl that just happened to come back from the dead. But, above all of that, no matter what, these were battle scars. They _meant_ something. Strength, courage, bravery.

Power.

I smiled like the cocky bastard I am. I turned, the smile still in place, to see Bella staring at me with a delicate eyebrow raised. My smile widened. She scowled, rolling her eyes, and looked back at the computer.

"What are you doing anyway, Darlin'?" I asked her.

She glanced at me. "I'm checking on my father. I haven't been able to find him for the past few years."

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. "Where are you looking, exactly?"

She glanced at me. "The obituaries."

I smirked and nodded my head. "Uh-huh. Right. So, are you expecting him to be dead or...?"

She gave me the one finger salute. "No, asshole. I'm checking for any unnatural or overly destructive deaths."

I rose from my seat and happily noted that I was feeling very little pain now. I strolled over to the table and pulled the free chair to rest beside hers. I plopped down into it and leaned closer to her to take a look at what she was reading so intently.

"So...you think your father is a murderer?" I wondered.

She shook her head and then paused. I could see her considering the idea. I looked on incredulously. I really hoped that I was wrong. Well, it did not really affect me, but I'm sure it would have an effect on her. She took a look at my face and bit her lip. My eyes traced the soft skin before zeroing in on her eyes again. She looked down shyly.

"Well, he is...sort of, anyway," she mumbled.

I tilted my head towards her inquiringly. "What do you mean, sort of?"

She scooted away from the table a little and turned her body to me. Her legs fell between my thighs as she leaned in to me. It was a very comfortable distance, but in my head, it was still just too far away. I ignored that thought immediately. I leaned in, laying my hands on the skin of her legs just above her knees. Her creamy skin was soft like velvet. She was wearing shorts so her legs were out to the world, and I found myself not only wanting to stroke the deliciously irresistible skin but also wanting to hide it from the world so it would be for my eyes only. I shook my head imperceptibly, trying to rid myself of the thought.

She looked down, seemingly to think over how to answer my question. After a few minutes she gave up trying and apparently decided to just go with it. Her eyes met mine. "Who's one person that has control over everything about life, death, and every single awful fucking thing that happens while a person's heart is beating?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "God?" I wondered.

She smiled slightly. "Almost. Guess again."

I wondered a moment. I looked away before my eyes met hers' in disbelief. "Satan," I stated confidently.

She smiled in full now. Nodding her head she replied, "Yep, Lucifer himself. That's my daddy," she stated, looking like an adorable little girl that could do no wrong.

Unfortunately, I knew better and leaned back into my chair in shock. My jaw had fallen to my chest, and my eyes were wide. She continued to smile innocently as I raised a hand to rub my forehead. I closed my eyes a moment, opening them as I dropped my hand, to see her close the computer. I stared at her as she pushed her chair back, lifting her feet so they rested in my lap. She tilted her head at me expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced away. "Is he the reason you came...back to life?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

She nodded. "Yep. It was a part of my transition."

I looked at her like she was crazy before releasing a very short laugh past my lips. "Your father let you get raped and killed by a vampire just so you could change to...whatever the hell you are."

She scowled. "No, he didn't _let_ anything happen to me. He's extremely powerful, yes, but it's limited to our homelands. Anything above ground is all God's handiwork." She stared at me pointedly.

"Ah," I breathed.

She nodded once and gave a short smile. "Aren't you curious about any of this? Or why I need you?"

I tilted my head and shrugged. "No, not really. I'm a vampire. I'm not exactly surprised by anything anymore."

She chuckled. "I'm sure. Well, are you willing to help me?"

"Is there a chance of me dying all over again?" I asked.

She thought a moment. "I doubt it. We may end of up in some tricky situations, but I'm one sly bitch when I want to be. I'm sure I can get us out of pretty much any situation. Not to mention the fact that you are an extremely talented warrior and strategist. With us working together we'd be invincible."

I nodded. "Alright, that's all well and good, and I'll help you," I murmured then paused. "But, could you tell me what I'm supposed to be helping you with? I'm gonna go with you, but I don't like going in blind."

She gave a wicked smile. "I knew I could reel you in." She winked at the reference to our conversation from before I killed her. I smiled in return. I began softly rubbing her feet as she spoke. "I fear my father is in danger. I've been searching for him, but it's like he doesn't exist. He has full power in Hell's Castle, but when God needs a dirty job done, he sends my father. Normally, it's a quick and easy trip for him. He's supposed to contact me when he reaches land and when he leaves. He hasn't gotten in touch with me in a few months." She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her a little. "At the end of the day, I've got to find him while also protecting the underground kingdom. But before I can do any of that, I need to get in touch with some old friends of mine to see if they have heard from him. If they haven't, then we need to go back to my home and get in touch with the Mistress."

I nodded. "Who are your friends, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You know them," she said. "The Volturi leaders. They are quite fond me and my father. My father helps them from the underworld. They are like my sick, twisted uncles. Who I am hoping can help me."

My eyebrows scrunched together. My eyes met hers' with a mix of disbelief and complete and utter acceptance. Finally, I nodded. "I'm pretty close to them. There shouldn't be any problems getting in to see them. If you have the number, you may need to check in with Gianna about timings for your visit."

She smirked. "No, I'm just gonna show up. I'm always allowed. It's not like they can deny the daughter of the Devil anyway." She winked.

I chuckled and massaged her feet a little harder. She hummed and let her head loll back a little. Her lids fell closed over her icy eyes, and her face relaxed completely. It was an amazing sight. She looked so...euphoric. I blinked. My mind was so in the gutter. _Shit_. I coughed a little to dismiss my inappropriateness.

"I would never deny you entrance anywhere. Well, if I knew who you were, at least," I mumbled.

She smiled softly and opened her eyes, looking down to meet my eyes. "Are you okay to go soon? I've got our tickets in my bag, and the flight leaves in just a few hours."

"I will be. Let me get my stuff together, change, and we can go."

She nodded. We stood, and I walked into the bedroom. I began looking through my bag for clothes to wear. I pulled out some dark wash jeans, a blue button up, and black riding boots. I tossed it all onto the bed, turning to get dressed. I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway, my clothes from yesterday hanging over her arm. I raised an eyebrow, and she walked closer to set the clothes on the bed. She smiled, and I glanced down at myself curiously. My eyes met hers'.

"You changed my clothes, didn't you?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Her eyes brightened. "Yeah. I would say I hope you're okay with that, but...too late now." She lifted her shoulder and spread her hands out by her sides.

I shook my head at her. She giggled and turned to walk out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and turned slightly, looking me up and down. I smirked at her. She smiled seductively.

"You're a great size, by the way." She was gone. The door snapped shut with a small click. The image of her face as she smiled that way made itself a perfect home at the forefront of my mind. God, no woman should be that damn sexy. There's just no fucking way. Yet, she proved me wrong. I reached for the waistband of my sweats, pulling them off and switching my clothes quickly. I was still recovering from my lapse in control, unfortunately. I repositioned my pants, pulled on my boots, slung my bag over my shoulder, and made my way out of the room. Bella was sitting on the couch, looking bored, her bag was beside her. She looked up as I entered, smiling. She grabbed her bag and lifted it to her shoulder like I had with mine.

"It's a two hour drive to the airport with a short wait before takeoff. If we leave now we should be able to arrive, board, and be settled in for takeoff right on time. Ready?" She looked at me expectantly.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Goddammit, would you quit fucking fidgeting?" she questioned me angrily.

I glared at her as she drove. We had landed and gotten off the plane about an hour ago, and I was having a fucking anxiety attack. It had been too long since I last hunted, and she wouldn't stop and let me look for some fresh blood. She was not human, but she smelled amazing, and it was really pushing my limits.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get to hunt before we left, bitch," I growled back.

Her fiery eyes trailed to mine. She swerved to the side of the road and slammed the brakes. The car skidded to a halt, leaving tracks in the grass. She disappeared from the car and materialized at my side. She wrenched my door open, careful not to detach it, and I soon found myself airborne. I crashed into a nearby tree. It fell back, and I went with it's motion. It hit the ground, and my body rolled over the edge lazily. I hit the ground on my back. She stalked towards me, and I got the strangest sensation of deja vu as she gripped the collar of my shirt in her small hands and lifted me from the ground. She held me a few inches off the ground, leaning up so we were face to face.

"You have twenty minutes. I don't give a damn about who you drain. I don't care how many you kill. Twenty minutes, or I'm leaving your ass here, and you're going to have to meet me at the sewers, got it?" she snarled.

I stared at her. Her hands tightened around my neck almost painfully. "Gotten," I wheezed.

"Great."

She dropped me. I planted my feet and took off into the woods. I ran like a bat out of hell, no pun intended, for five minutes before I was lucky enough to come across a small campsite. I circled the area. Two couples and one loner. Wonderful. I passed through them quicker than any human eye could catch, breaking their necks one by one, biting into their soft skin and draining them in record time. I zoomed out into the forest, making my way back to the car. I arrived with four minutes to spare. I slowed to a stroll and passed through the final trees to where Bella was. She was leaning against the black Mustang, her arms folded across her chest. She watched me as I walked closer, not blinking, her gaze never wavering. I stood in front of her for a second her two. She stood tall and traveled around the car to the driver's side, sliding in gracefully and the engine revved to life. I hopped in.

The rest of the ride to Volterra was silent. I was thankful her scent was no longer sending my throat into a fiery blaze and making my bloodlust run rampant. Now, it simply calmed me. I kept chancing glances at her, but her face was passive. I felt no anger or annoyance from her either. She was calm, peaceful. I was drowning in it. Sure, I was a bad ass vampire, but when a vampire can feel emotions, no matter how tough they are, if they find that one person that can make them feel content in return, well, it's fucking amazing.

So often I am thrust into rooms or situations with a torrent of emotions buzzing in the air. Lust, anger, irritation...you name it, I feel it. More often than not, I have to stop the emotions from smothering me from inside of myself. With Bella it was different. I didn't have to chill her out or anything, it was just the way she was. She obviously felt everything, but it seemed as though her natural, base state was one of tranquility. It honestly boggled my mind.

We soon arrived in front of the gate that led to the Volturi's castle. She stopped in front of the gate, got out and handed the keys to the valet. The short teenaged boy grabbed the keys and stood staring at Bella as I walked around the car. Bella turned to me, waiting, and the boy's eyes trailed straight down to her backside. I looked at Bella, and she rolled her eyes, her annoyance flooding my system. I smirked and decided to have a little fun. She would like me a little less after what I had planned, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I walked up to her, smiling, and wrapped my arms around her. I made a large show of running my hands very slowly down her back, across her hips, and finally caressed her plump ass. Dear God, it fit right into my hands. I was an ass man, and this was fucking fantastic. She apparently got the idea. Her arms trailed up my arms, wrapping themselves around my neck.

She was no longer irritated. In fact, she was staring at me with this extremely odd expression of acceptance, peace, and a short spark of something else that I could not decipher. I glanced at the boy behind us to see his mouth opening and closing. I smiled again and gripped her cheeks in my hands, pulling her even closer so we were flush together. Her arms tightened in return. I stared into her eyes, begging her not to get mad as I leaned down to her. She lifted to her toes. Her lips pressed against mine, and I swear I could feel electricity shoot through us. I lifted an arm to wrap it around her waist as I got lost in her. She was obviously doing the same because her fingers weaved into my hair, one hand rubbing the back of my neck in a tantalizing motion. I moaned in my chest, and her lips parted as she gasped a little. I took my opportunity, pushing her limits, and stroked her tongue with mine. She _tasted_ like her scent, there was no other way to describe it, it was delicious. We battled for dominance for a moment, but when neither of us won, we just gave in to the sensation.

Our lips slowly parted from one another. We leaned away from one another slightly. She looked a little dazed, and I felt like a smug bastard.

"Ready to go, baby?" I smirked. The kid beside us ran to the car, driving to wherever he was parking it.

Bella's chest pressed against mine as her breaths calmed and evened. She stared at me, and I stopped holding her backside, keeping my other arm around her waist. I looked into her eyes as she slowly ran her hands down my neck and arms. They soon rested at her side, her body still close to mine, held there by my arm.

She blinked and swallowed. "I really think we should go now, blondie. I need answers."

I nodded. We turned and walked through the gate. The big wooden door just beyond. I opened the door so we could slip inside. I kept my arm around her waist as we traveled down the hallway to a small lobby. Gianna was sitting in the corner behind her oak desk. She looked up as we entered, and her eyes brightened as soon as she saw Bella. She shrieked and ran around her desk, engulfing Bella in a tight hug. Bella was grinning gloriously. I stepped to the side to let them have their moment. Gianna pulled back and gripped the top of Bella's arms in her hands as she looked her up and down quickly.

"What are you doing here? You look great, sweetie," Gianna complimented. I had to agree with her statement.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. We are looking for some news on my father." She glanced at me.

Gianna looked at me quickly before returning her eyes to Bella's. She knew who I was, but she was not really going to acknowledge my presence if she could help it. Ever since I turned down her flirting and please for a date, I have not been her most favorite person. Gianna nodded, pulling away to return to her seat behind her desk.

"Ah, yes," she breathed. "Do tell, how is the old guy?"

Bella giggled at her question before her expression turned somber. "I'm not sure. Fine, I hope. I haven't heard from him in months."

The desk lady's eyes widened slightly. "Well, I-I'm sure you'll find him soon," she stammered out.

Bella shrugged, glancing at me again. "Yeah, me, too. Anyway, can I see them?"

Gianna nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. They won't mind you barging in. I'll send Demitri to ask them to the throne room."

Bella smiled. She held my hand and pulled me to the opposite door. "Thanks, beautiful," she called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome, sexy," Gianna replied.

I smirked at the two of them. The door shut behind us, and we walked down the concrete hallway. The hall was lined with paintings of the Volturi guard and the three leaders. The area was dark, the walls lined with candles. After a few minutes of walking we reached the end of the hallway. She pulled the door to the throne room open and we made our way into the bright room. It was like a step back in time. The room was a pristine granite and concrete mix. The three thrones were at the back of the room, up on a platform. Columns circled the room in pairs and were attached by a thick slab of concrete six feet from the ceiling. The slabs were engraved with Italian. I read them as Bella moved away and strutted to the thrones. She plopped into the middle one, throwing one leg over the arm. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged. I went back to my reading.

_Chi Rispetta, Rispettato Sara._ Who shows respect shall be respected.

_Leggi Rileva Debolezza, Fede Verita Spettacoli. _Laws detect weakness, truth shows faith.

_Il Ponti Deboli Masterizza Mentre il Forte li Attraversano. _The weak burn bridges while the strong cross them.

_Vivere Lo Spargimento Di Sangue. _Living by shedding blood.

How fitting. I was sure the quotes were picked specifically for this room. I rolled my eyes as he door behind me opened, and the three rulers breezed in. They walked up to stand beside me. Aro was on my right with Marcus and Caius to my left. I looked over their faces to see each of their jaws to their chests. They each stared at Bella for a few seconds. As soon as she raised her eyebrows, looking cocky, they got down on one knee, lowering their heads. _Looking cocky_. Gutter, gutter, gutter. I shook my head almost imperceptibly, looking back up at Bella. She smirked at the three leaders.

"Rise," she stated nonchalantly.

The leaders did as they were told. They took a few steps closer to the thrones, standing before Bella with an emotion akin to fright.

"How are you, my lady?" Aro asked.

She looked over the nails of one hand while waving to me and the throne beside her. I smiled slightly and walked up the steps to sit to her right. Bella shrugged. "I've been better. Listen, I have some things we need to discuss."

Marcus nodded. "Of course, my lady. Here? Or would a more private venue be more appropriate?" he wondered.

My jaw dropped and my eyes glued onto the side of Bella's head. _Who was the this girl? _I wondered to myself, not for the first time since I met her.

"Here is fine," she replied before looking to me questioningly. _What?_ She mouthed to me. I shook my head and looked away.

"Later," I whispered.

She nodded in agreement and turned to the three below us. "Has my father passed through here in the last few months?"

The three lords looked from one to the other. Caius was the one to answer, "Yes, but it's been months, our midnight princess. Has something happened?"

Bella huffed. "Maybe. I'm not sure." She threw her leg over the arm, back to the front and stared at them intently. "My father has been missing. I am worried and trying to find him. This is not a situation I like nor want myself to be involved in. I understand, these things happen, but not with my father. He's too careful. Did he say anything about his future whereabouts?"

They shook their heads in unison. It was kind of creepy. Sadistic bastards.

"I'm afraid not, miss. He did mention that it was official business with the Lord. You might want to try official records. The Mistress is very organized and-" Aro was cut off by a menacing growl that rumbled through Bella's full chest.

"I'm aware of that, Aro. Don't patronize me," she snarled. Aro bent his head in shame. Geez, this was just too weird.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. The two beside him grunted in agreement.

Bella sighed. "It's fine. My emotions have been a little haywire lately." She shook her head. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. I need to do some digging with the Mistress. One of her headquarters is in the city. Jasper and I are going to stay here for a few days, so I can do some research about his latest trip."

She stood from her seat. I followed suit as Aro stammered out his agreement. Bella walked to the door that the three came through and began walking down the hall that was just through it. I followed silently. Our light footsteps echoed down the hall as we rounded a few corners to turn into a bigger hallway. It was brightly lit with a massive wooden door on the other end. Bella opened it, and we entered into a big room with four doors, one in each corner. A small living area was placed at the back in front of a roaring fireplace. Bella walked over to the door at the far right corner, stepping through. I followed her into a candle lit room. There was a library type of area just beside the door. A door was open to a small study beside that. A closet door was opposite that door. The bed was big with dark blue, red, and black covers and pillows. In the corner beside the library was a desk big enough to fit two people comfortably. Opposite that was a sitting area in front of a big flat screen TV. What I assumed was a closet door was next to that. Safe to say, the room was massive.

Bella sauntered to the couch and leaned back against the arm, her legs outstretched. I stopped my gawking of the room and settled onto the other end of the couch. I took her feet into my lap. She was staring at the blank screen as I began massaging her feet. I looked at her.

"I was wondering..." She looked at me. "What exactly are you?" My eyes met hers'.

She sighed, her eyes roaming to everything but me for a moment. "I am what most people, and the Bible, call a demon. In reality, I am a Satanist. We're another race just as with humans or vampires. Most would call me a murderer, evil being, whatever, but I'm really not. My father is Death itself. That's his job, appointed by the Lord. He has to do it, there's no choice." She breathed in and out, continuing, "The main difference between me and my father is that he is a Devil Satanist while I am an Angelic Satanist."

My eyebrows pulled together. "What does that mean exactly?" I wondered.

She smiled at me fondly. "My hands are clean. There has been no bloodshed on my part, whereas my father's hands are covered in it. For all intents and purposes, I am still as pure as a young heart. When I marry, I will take over Hell's Castle and rule over the Underground. Thus, I will take on the responsibility of Death so my father can retire."

"Do you _have_ to marry a Satanist?" I mumbled quietly.

Her eyes had lowered while she had been talking, but they now rose to mine. She tilted her head a little in a very sweet manner. "No. It would make things easier, but I can pretty much marry anyone I want."

"Would this man have to change into what you are?" I wondered, truly curious now. This was an extremely interesting topic.

She nodded. "Yes, but the process is nothing like that of changing into a vampire. It's a lot less painful."

"How does it happen?" I questioned.

"Syringe or bite. I have blood in my system, but it's what Underground scientists call Black Velvet Poison. Or Silk Venom depending on a person's education level. The richer half of the Soul community are well aware of the status they hold as well as proper etiquette and respect for those that run affairs above them. Those that are not rich live in the outer lands of the UG. To you, it would look like a country side, a mansion area, and a castle background. To a Satanist, it's a status barrier," she replied.

I was closer to her now. Her knees were bent over my thighs, her feet on the other side of me. My arm was resting along the back of the couch, my thumb caressing her shoulder and upper arm. As my interest grew, I found myself closer to her. I had no doubt that she would soon end up in my lap by the end of all of this.

"Is the Underground specifically for the bad, or are there good people mixed in?" I asked after she brought up the status topic.

She tilted her head so her hair brushed my hand. I began brushing my fingers through the soft strands, brushing her arm and the side of her breast as I did so. Her eyes tightened and her lips pursed. "I guess...one could say that the good are mixed in. God is so picky about the soul's that pass the golden gates that some that should be up with him, come down to us. So, it's a mix. The more evil a person was in life, the less their soul has in the UG. The better are the rich. I don't usually get involved in status options. My father is the same way. He hires people to handle all of that business. It's not up to us if a person is good, bad, or otherwise." She shrugged indifferently. "We can't control anyone. People do have freewill. Some just don't make the best decisions."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Is there a government type of department?"

She shook her head. "There are people who keep the peace and keep records, but no one but my father can make any big decisions over the lands. And even that is limited. His leadership status is even with God's, but he prefers to allow the Souls to handle their affairs on their own. Only when the feud gets messy that there will be an intervention."

"Oh," I breathed. She nodded.

"I understand, it's a lot to take in, but if you want me to, I can get some history books for you when I go and get the records?" she offered.

She said the magic word. Anything about history, and I get excited. I was sure I was beaming. I nodded enthusiastically, and she giggled. "Okay, I'll get them. I'll get our bags later and get in touch with the Mistress. Then, we can do some research." She smiled.

I smiled in return and kept moving my fingers through her hair. A few minutes of silence passed comfortably. I was watching my fingers with exaggerated fascination, and she was moving her eyes around the room. Soon enough, though, her eyes traveled back to me. My eyes met hers', and she pulled her legs beneath her. She sat back onto her heels and scooted closer to me. One of her arms rested along the back of the couch while the other curled up against her chest with her hand on my shoulder.

"About earlier...did you just do that for the kid?" she asked me quietly.

I stared at her as I thought over the amazing kiss. Her soft lips, her gentle curves...just _her_. I leaned my head even closer to hers' so we were only inches apart. I raised a hand and brushed her cheek, pushing her hair from her face slightly. My fingers trailed her cheekbone and softly caressed the skin of her plump lower lip. I breathed out of my nose.

"I did." Her eyes flashed down for a second. I pressed against the skin under her chin to draw her eyes back to mine. "Now, I'm sure that I did not."

Her lips curled up in a slight smile. "Good," she whispered. "It would be really bad for you to piss me off."

I chuckled quietly. "I know. I'm gonna try to never do that."

She nodded a against my hand a little. "Good. You better try hard, blondie."

"Yes, Darlin'," I replied.

She smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against mine gently. I smiled into the kiss, and she pulled away. I cradled her face in my hands as her hand on the back of the couch came forward to rub the nape of my neck. I purred a little at the amazing sensation. It felt _so_ good. The smile left her face, and her eyes bore into mine with a definite serious nature.

"I'm really happy you are going to help me, Jasper," she whispered.

I balked, and her eyes widened. I blinked and shook my head, laughing a little. "Sorry, I'm just shocked." Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "You called me Jasper." I smirked.

She tapped the back of my head. "You dumb ass."

I chuckled. "The very best, beautiful."

I grabbed her small waist in my hands and quickly moved us so we were lying on the couch with me on top of her. I pressed against her, and she moaned as my skin brushed against her stomach from where our shirts had risen in the movement. I smirked down at her. She gave a joking growl. Her free hand landed on my lower back, lifting my shirt so she could rub my skin. I dropped my head to the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder. My body vibrated as I purred. A moment later there was a short knock at the door and some thuds on the floor just inside of it.

"Thank you, Demitri," Bella said, glancing in the direction of the door though she could not see it through the back of the couch.

"You're welcome, heiress," he replied and left.

I ran my hand along her side in an up and down motion. Her body melted beneath mine. I turned my head slightly to place soft kisses along the skin of her neck. She arched her back a little so she could lay her head back, giving me more access. I licked from the base of her neck to her ear as her breathing quickened. Lifting myself, I placed my legs on either side of her hips as I continued my ministrations. She sighed, and I pulled away to look into her eyes. They had darkened to a gorgeous dark blue color, almost like sapphire. It felt as though she were gazing at my soul. And with what she is, she probably really was.

"I have a request," she gasped out.

"What is it?" I breathed as I found my breathing had somehow matched hers' in my passion. I wanted to worship her body now, but I could not make myself do it. Not while I did not know if she really wanted it or not.

"Do you want to be my Marked?" she wondered as her breathing evened as mine did.

My face tightened in confusion. "And that means...?"

She giggled. "I have very deep feelings for you, Jasper. We haven't been together long, but I feel this pull to you. Just as my mother described to me about my father. If you were to be my Marked, it would mean I belong to you and you to me. The bond would never break. I'm asking this seriously, but not because you _have_ to do it..."

I cut her off with my lips. I set my forehead against hers'. "Yes, I do."

She beamed, and I was sure my smile matched her own. "Thank you," she whispered.

I chuckled. "My pleasure, darlin'." I even pretended to tip my hat to her.

She giggled and softly hit my hand from my face. We laughed as I pulled her even closer to me. I leaned back onto my calves, pulling her with me. She stared up at me as we grew silent, and I wanted nothing more than to take her as mine, in a different way. I could feel the lust radiating from her, but I did not know if she was ready for this step. I may be her marked, but some things need to take time. She set a hand on my neck, pulling my head down to her. She pressed a chaste kiss to lips before trailing them down my neck. I leaned my head to the side slightly as she kissed, nipped, and licked her way across my skin. She dragged her suddenly sharp teeth across my jugular. I looked down to her through my lashes to see her looking up to me the same way.

"You have to bite me, don't you, strawberry?" I asked, almost knowingly.

She nodded against my skin. "Yes, but only if you want me to. Once I do, there's no going back. You better be one hundred percent sure."

I brushed my cheek against hers', resting my head there, breathing in the delicious scent of her hair. "Go ahead," I whispered. "I've made bigger sacrifices, and this is one I'm sure I will never regret."

She set her lips to my jugular, placing a soft kiss there. "I love you, Jasper. Quick and painless, blondie."

Her lips parted, and the sharp teeth cut through my granite skin like it was melted butter. I gripped her hair in my hand at the sharp pain that spread through my neck as soon as her teeth broke the skin. I soon felt myself relax completely, leaning against her entirely. Her hand rested against the other side of my neck, massaging the skin. I had never felt such an amazing and odd sensation in all my years. I could _feel_ the liquid seeping into me. It was colder than my flesh and sparked through my veins with power and control. She soon pulled away, licking the wound. I felt my skin begin to close itself as the ice spread through my body. She leaned away, her hands at my chest to support my sagging weight as tranquility spread through me. My body was like rubber, settling against hers'. She held her wrist to her mouth, biting into the flesh. I swear I groaned in my chest. That was so fucking sexy.

She lifted the wound to my mouth, and I looked at her questioningly. "It will finish the transition. You have to enter the UG world of Satanists, or you will pass out and never wake up."

I _think_ I nodded, but I couldn't be sure in that moment. Nonetheless, I found my lips wrapped around the wound on her wrist, sucking in the best tasting liquid that covers the insides of her veins. It was even better than her blood from before. I drank deeply for a few seconds before I got this nagging feeling like I needed to stop. Playing it safe, I wrenched myself from her wrist, licking the liquid that fell from the wound as well as the wound itself. My venom sealed it shut, and I noted that I had marked her. My body was buzzing as I felt almost out of control. I felt us move so I was on the bottom on my back on the couch with her straddling me. She leaned down and pressed a very sweet kiss to my lips.

I felt myself grow tired, a strange feeling, and my eyes fell closed in contentment. I was not sleeping but caught in a blissful void of sensational awareness.

"You will feel back to normal soon, my King, I promise." Her quiet whisper ran through my foggy brain. I tried to nod, but I only felt my body twitch. I think she understood.

I felt her move away for a second. She was soon at my head, lifting me up so I was leaning against her again, my head resting at her chest. She was so soft. The perfect pillow.

I don't know how much time passed, but I was soon feeling every part and movement of my body again. My senses were still working wonderfully. For that reason, I could smell and hear _everything_. Bella's strawberry scent was covering me in a wonderful, safe blanket. Her heart was beating at an even rhythm just below my ear. Although, that was not what drew me in. I could hear _two_ heartbeats. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up at Bella to see her gorgeous face right above me. I lifted a hand to brush her cheek, and it felt as though my hand wanted to just fall away. My body was still adjusting to my transition.

"Is my heart beating?" I wondered in a whisper.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, it is. It's a beautiful sound." Her hand rubbed across my chest, right over my heart. A shock ran through my system as her skin touched mine, and I looked down to see my shirt open, her hand in contact with my slightly warmer skin. I glanced at her curiously, and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I started rubbing your chest while you changed, and it seemed to calm you so I thought it would work better with skin to skin contact."

I smirked slightly. "Did it?"

She giggled, nodding. "Yep, and I seem to have very talented hands." She winked.

I twisted my hips slightly on the soft cushion of the couch. "I'm sure you do..."

She shook her head, chuckling. "Alright, how do you feel?"

I assessed myself, checking every limb. "I feel...great. I haven't felt this good in a very long time. Is it meant to be this way?"

She weaved her fingers in my blond curls, massaging my scalp. "Yes. The only downfall is that you have to rest until tomorrow. You're heart hasn't beat in so long that your body needs to adjust to it. You have to stay very calm and relaxed until tomorrow at least."

I sighed and pouted in a joking manner. "Yes, mom," I grumbled.

She stared at me a second before pressing her lips against mine. The soft flesh vibrated against my lips as she growled into the kiss. "I am definitely _not_ you mother."

I looked up at her, wagging my eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, I know. If you were, this would be illegal."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now, relax or I will have to forcefully make you chill out."

Wanting to be a good little boy, I relaxed my body, turning so I could wrap my arms around her waist with my head on her chest. I turned my head so I could place a soft kiss on the area above her heart. She shivered and leaned her head down so her chin rested against my hair. I closed my eyes and fell back into the relaxed state.

"I love you, Bella," I breathed.

"I love you, too," she whispered, her cold breath brushing my ear.

I knew that this was fast. I knew this would seem weird to anyone outside of our relationship, but I could not bring myself to care. The feeling within me had been awakened when I found her in that dark alleyway, and I did not regret anything. I had a great girl, and I could feel how much she cared. I was _meant_ to love her. I could feel that I was. I just took until now to realize that. Tomorrow, the work begins. For tonight, though, I was going to snuggle with the woman I love and forget about the trials that were ahead.

After all, what would our relationship be if we didn't have to fight like hell to make things work?

We were a man and a woman. We were an angel and a devil. We were love and love. We were life and death, literally. We were Satanist and Satanist. But above all of that, we were Bella and Jasper, a smug bitch and a cocky bastard.

Simply put, we were _us_.

* * *

**So, not a lot of action in this chapter, other than the kiss scene ;) But the amount of action should be rising soon. I hope I explained everything in this chapter so it could be easily understood. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or state your questions in the review box :) I'd love to hear from you.**

**Please, be sure to review, it means the world to me! Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified about chapter updates and such. **

**You can find VSA on Facebook now! Here's the link to the page: VampSaxAngel - Like it up!**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love**

**VSA**


	3. Extremely Important AU Please Read

Hello, everyone

I got a review on this story not long from this moment, and I feel that some things were not clarified enough in the last chapter.

I know that my story is read by people with different backgrounds, of different races, and those who are are part of different religions. This is where I would like to broaden my story to my audience, early, though everything will be explained as the story progresses.

Upon getting the review, talking to my friends who are currently reading the story, and revisiting my most recent chapter, I have fully realized what a touchy subject has risen within this story. I also understand that a reader can take a story to a different state of mind because they only know of what has been written and not of what _will_ be written. For that reason, this very important note that needed to be added.

In the recent chapter, my explanation of Bella's relationship to her father, her relationship to Jasper, as well as her father's relationship to God was a little... No, very non-idealistic. In the previous chapter, the explanation Bella gives goes to give background that Lucifer and God actually work together. This is a complete and utter lie, I know, but it _is_ important in the story. Here's why:

From a very young age (in this story that is centuries upon centuries ago), Bella has been taught by advisers, under her father's orders, that showed her that God and Lucifer are the equivalent to friends, so to speak. In truth, they are anything but. They are extremely opposed to even the thought of one another. As the story will soon begin to show, Bella will begin to learn the truth behind everything she has been taught. I am kinda skimming the storyline here, but this needs to be brought up now before my story gets killed off because of my stupidity to never really think through what I'm writing ***shakes head berating oneself***

I am aware of how this story can be received as well as how many opinions can arise through the story. I do not want to be thought bad of for a project that magically appeared out of the blue. I like the idea, but I don't want it to be taken in a bad light, or literally to say the least. What I'm saying here may be knocked as well, and if it is, I may have to result to the deletion of this story. This may seem a little dramatic as it was brought forth by some simple statements that I have had from people I know offline that read my stories to those online, but I want to be able to continue with my passion of writing without one story messing up the work I have put into my work as well as the work I have put to being in good light on this website.

Anyway...long story short, Bella has been lied to, and it is her journey to realize this. I view God in a good light and anything in this story that talks down about him is not, in any way, my true opinion. This is just the flow to the story, there's honestly no other explanation for it. I don't want people to be turned off by this story so severely that they stop reading because I truly appreciate my readers and the success that they have brought me in my time here on fanfiction. I never imagined that my story's would be taken so well or read by so many, but I really do love everything that has come from my stories and everyone that has been with me since my first story hit the scene.

I do apologize for everything in this story that can make a person squirm, but it is not to be taken literally, but with such a subject, I should have known that it would. I am deeply sorry for every misunderstanding that comes with this story, but I can honestly say that everything will begin to fall in place.

I appreciate the support this story has gotten since it was released, and I hope that will continue.

The next update will be within a week's time or such. It would be sooner, but I have been so incredibly busy lately that I have practically forgotten what day it is. ***Shakes head***

We Will Never Hurt Again should be updated the same day or a day before this one...or something like that. I haven't yet started on the next chapters of each of these stories, but I'm trying my best to get started.

I would also like to point out that the poll for my next story is still live on my profile, and it would mean a lot for you to go give your opinion and vote. The summaries are still up and won't be going anywhere for a while.

If you are enjoying this story, or not... I would hope that you would check out We Will Never Hurt Again. It is a Jasper/Bella story as well, but it is a very romantic, fluffy, love story. If you have a sweet tooth for sweet stories, that is the story for you! :)

Oh, and if this story somehow falls through, Electricity and Poison (as of right now) is the story that is winning for the next release! So, if you have voted for that one, then you can get a little pumped :) If not, it is most definitely my next project!

Also, as for Cut Thy String, there has been a bit of controversy, and debate, about the release of that project (read the summary, I'm sure you will understand), but that story would actually be very loving in context despite what the summary portrays. I can't give the story line so that small product makes the story sound very...sick and twisted to an extent that very few people have given it any love. That being said, that specific story may never hit the scene. Only time will tell, I suppose.

Everyone have a good day, and I'm sorry for the misunderstandings and long author's note :/ I hope you all understand. If you have any questions, I would be more than happy to hear them and answer them :) Just PM me, and I will get back to you as quickly as absolutely possible!

I love you all and wish you the best!

~Much Love

VSA


	4. Historic Prize

**Alright, here's the next chapter! This chapter has a LOT of details and important stuff in it so be sure to pay pretty close attention!**

**Also, nothing of this story is changing. It's FICTION so I'm writing it the way I want to. I love my readers and are happy they critique me as such, but nothing in this story is real, and it's hard enough to write a story like this without being hammered about religious junk. Just enjoy the story, please. **

**Special thanks to my beta: Levi-Blessing. Thanks, darlin'! **

* * *

_To a bird's eye, the field would be a mix of red and green and covered in ants. On the ground, however, the stationary field was a blood strained, wrath filled, body covered land area that now held victory and depression. Understandably, this makes very little sense. Well, let us take it back to the beginning, long before the light of day and shadow of night was counted in hours. Between the rule of gods and the creation of man, few creatures have held their own against a form they can not see. Among these creations, the leader of everything and the Satanist who destroyed it all._

_Since the year of 7, the number now mentioned around the world, a rise of life and death existed within the hands of one but were stolen by another. Throughout time, wars have raged between the two groups, both victorious on occasion. From draining silver and trampled feathers to red liquid and roaring fires, the world was thrown into turmoil. A battle of power, a war of winnings. The groups grew in strength and numbers while holding the purity of the past in later days categorized in futuristic escapes. _

_These groups were brought forth from Heaven and Hell. They were the Demons and Satanists and the Angels and Lord. The light and darkness that exists in present day extended from the existences of those that bring peace and those who brought the meaning of evil to life. In the early years, a feud grew in strength as the few caught in between chose their sides and the battles raged on. Black poison, red blood, and melted silver littered the ground as swords made contact and skin was ripped open. Although, this was not the epitome of the history that is known today. What is documented is shown in very few books that are out in the world today. The start of these feuds- that is where our immediate story begins._

_I was lying, and I knew it. To her, the world was a beautiful, remarkable place where anyone could be friends. I wanted her to see things that way. It was not my responsibility to keep the truth from her, but it was my responsibility to protect her. So rarely have I thought thoroughly about what I wanted her to see, who I wanted her to meet, how I wanted her to act. Now, I wondered about my plan. I was trying my best to keep her pure, keep her happy._

_I wanted to keep her from turning into what I was._

_Now, it's working, but what about when destiny decides to make an appearance? Or fate being a bastard and ruining everything? She was meant to take my place, that was her future, but I was debating with myself on whether she deserved it or not. If she deserved this life. In my mind, the answer was yes and no. Yes because there needed to be an heir, a new leader once my time was up. No because I never wanted her to have to endure the pain and evil that comes with the position. I was Death. I was pure evil. And she was to be just like me._

_Only, I would not let that happen._

_I hired them today. Those high-class Satanists that were to do my dirty work in a very discreet manner. They were to teach her properly, teach her to see the good over the evil, teach her the true meaning of life. Our roles are made for evil, the reason for hatred and epitome of disaster. She was the angelic figure in our world, the piece of Heaven that the prophecy spoke of. Why was she to be the one that had to take such a horrific role?_

_Why was my daughter to be the next most hated object in the universe?_

_The reign in light began with a man of power. Earth dwellers know him as God._

_The rule in darkness was started by a creature of sin. Those above call him Lucifer._

_God made the green grass, the blue waters, the beauty of the place in which we live. Beneath all of the groundwork, Lucifer was taking his opportunity to create a civilization that no one can relate to a brighter luminance. As God molded his creation and started the revolution of mankind, years passed and strength grew on both fronts. Lucifer built an empire. His ultimate creation that would lead to the formation of a feeling known as hatred. This hatred that would cause a flame to form in the hearts of millions before the first drop of blood was spilled._

_God held his own as His kingdom rose to be the ultimate ruling complex to ever be created on the forefront of life itself. His beings, otherwise known as humans, made their rounds in beautiful patterns of life until they were brought up through the clouds to begin the next part of a second life. These immortals rose in a plethora of light and golden arches. The entrance of golden gates that opened to reveal true beauty. Though beauty is in the eye of the beholder, the winged souls entered into a place that was beautiful to the ugliest eye. A naked sighted person could walk through the gates and find the brilliance in the land that exists within the clouds. Or some say._

_Others believe that Heaven is a separate area that we will never come in contact with until after we have left the sacred grounds beneath the surface of the clouds. Either way, whether it be close or far away, it is categorized as the place to form a goal. The place that one should aspire to end up in. In the opposite direction, we have the grounds under control by Lucifer, a Satanist with a lust for power. He is the evil that conquers the world in present day. He is the rapist, the murderer, the burglar, the abuser, the drunk. He is disaster and defeat and hate. He is the reason that so many have fallen from Grace and lost their innocence too early. He has shed blood across the green grounds. Poison has spread through the veins of many who have been deprived of purity and taken the joys of a glorious angelic afterlife from so many._

_He wants to sink his nails into her, I can tell. Years of fighting to stop all because he wants her. My girl, my angel, my daughter. He has plenty of angels, why take the one I have? Since my gorgeous Arabella passed away at childbirth, I have made it my existence's goal for my darling to have the most wonderful life ever. That's the whole reason I was forcing those fools to teach her the way they were._

_They were teaching her that He and I are friends. That we were acquaintances. It made me sick to my core. I wanted her to see the good, but I was having a horrible time taking in what they were telling the sweet creature. She was the pride and joy of the Underground, and I knew she was making quite the piece of conversation passed the Golden Gates as well. She was my beauty and His ultimate prize. He has been wanting to make her an angel from her day of birth. I'll admit, I kind of agreed with his way of thinking, but there was no way I was going to let go of my pride and joy, especially if she were to go to Him. My blood is boiling just at the thought of it._

_I could give her a life she deserved. The life of a princess because that is what she is. She was the heir to my empire. She was the future leader of the Underground. She was going to be the Queen of Hell, and she was going to bring peace. She would have to take the duties upon herself, but she would be the leader that showed love to the darkness that plagues these lands. She would bring light and illuminate the paths that swirl through the trees, the town and welcome everyone to her new rule. I could see it now. A beauty on the throne and a new age rising. It would be glorious._

_My daughter asked me how my "friend" was today. I was more than shocked to say the least. I knew she found anything involving me and what little she knew of those I know and my work fascinating, and I was ashamed to lie to her sweet face about someone I despise more than words can express. I told her he was doing well and blah, blah, blah. I could have gone on and on about my true feelings for him, but that would not be appropriate even I was not telling her the backwards truth of everything. She was too young for such callous language. Of course, that did not stop my guard members from using less than appropriate words around her. She found it hilarious. I was honestly debating whether to berate the men for such course language around such a young soul and thanking them for every precious giggle that passed her lips._

_I could practically live off of her amazing smiles. I am filled with warmth every time her lips part to show her pristine white pearls. The joys of having children, I suppose. I run a kingdom, take care of people, and I still have time to make sure the little darling is as happy as she can be._

_Today is the anniversary of my wife's passing, and our daughter's birthday. She and I spent the day in the gardens. She wanted a calm, quiet day with her daddy or so she had told me. We had sat for hours with her firing questions at me about what I did before she came along, about Arabella, everything really. It brightened my day considerably as I was plagued with thoughts of my beloved Ara all night long. With her hiding in our daughter's features, I found myself smiling as I thought of what my wife and I had accomplished. We made so many mistakes, but we ended up making the most perfect mistake. Bella was unplanned, but I would never want to change that._

_God began to see that the Underground was growing in power and men. He could see that bloodshed was going to be a part of His future. In response to the growth, God took angels and gave them positions in his army. Giving them the knowledge of fighting, he put his strongest angels to work by having them pull his army to be the elite. They would later turn into the Guardian Angels that are spoken of in present day. The tables seemed to turn in His favor at this moment. Little did He know, the years that would follow would be the most astonishing and deadly years in Heavenly history._

_Lucifer's men were growing in strength at the same time God's was. The Devil was able to rile up a mixed species army that could make anything, man or otherwise, cower in fear. The massive group was a picture of power with Satanists, Demons, Trolls, Goblins, and Mulks._

_Soon after, Lucifer sent his army onto the planes of Earth, destroying everything in their wake. He wanted to destroy what God had created and raise turmoil for those who denied him. In his early start, half of the world was in flames, the scent of burning flesh permeating the air and choking the few that were left to die. As more humans fell to the evil that resided in Lucifer's heart, God intervened, driving the Satanist's army to a land that was yet to be occupied by other beings than animals. The fighting commenced, man and beast clashing with the sounds of loud heartbeats and the clinks of swords._

_The ground beneath their feet wore away beneath them as they trampled from one side of the field to the other. The blood was spilled and Angel feathers littered the ground in gooey balls mixed with the silvery liquid that dripped from their veins. Lucifer took to the skies, watching over his army as they pelted his enemies with a passion and need for victory bursting in their dark hearts. Hours turned to days, which soon turned to weeks and then to years. Two centuries later, and the battle faded to a dull roar. Both sides had taken severe damage in numbers. God's creation was still alive when the fires were put out, but Lucifer's army had pulled more men to a second death._

_The armies retreated the seventh day of the seventh month in the seventh hour beneath the moon. The charred Earth was rebuilt over the few peaceful centuries that followed. Every seven centuries from that point on were repeats of those dreadful centuries of pain and death. In present time, the pattern of desolation has been broken for fifteen years as a prize was born. The angelic Satanist. The angel of the dark as the maiden is often referred. God has a plethora of angels that he has chosen to reside with Him in His kingdom. Lucifer, however, has the one angel that would lead to peace and prosperity between both groups while also following the Dark Lord's duties._

_She is the mark of good and bad combined. The light and dark. The hideous beauty among the angels, devils, and mankind. She is the Queen of Midnight._

_She is Lucifer's daughter._

_She is officially eighteen years old. Upon this momentous day, she decided to take her opportunity and begin her time on Earth before her transition completes. She has been debating her leave for years up to this point, and I know she is properly prepared to go on her way before I decide to step down. I am well aware that she will be fine, but I cannot stop the sinking, nervous feeling in my stomach. I yearn to tell her about my feelings, but her optimism about the whole ordeal has made me stop myself from saying a word. She needs this, but I am having the worst time letting my baby girl venture into a world that she has only ever heard of. She has never been there to judge it for herself. What would she find? Would she feel good about her decision after a few days, weeks, years? _

_Would she regret my agreeing to her going?_

_Would she hate me for letting her go?_

_She was well taught, brave, and trained. She would be fine. I questioned how I would feel about it once she was really gone. At this moment, she is in the throne room awaiting my arrival for her send off. She would be walked up the stairs and to the rusted black gates by my two top guards, Maurorion and Behelian. Not only are they my top guards, but they are also Bella's best friends. She thinks the world of them and they return the affection. If anything, they will be the most missed besides me as she takes her first leap into her new journey. If I did not know better, I would say that Behelian had tears in his eyes when she gave the news of her departure. Maurorion is much less showy when it comes to his emotions, but I knew he was affected. Honestly? I think everyone was._

_She had touched the hearts of every single soul in the UG because she took care of all of us. That was why I knew she would be good on the throne. Not because she was raised by the ruler as her father but because she sincerely worried for every other being before herself. It was what made her...her._

_I have been called to the throne room to say my goodbyes. I will let my angel go to enjoy the life she wants to live before she must come back and carry out her responsibility. I could only hope that the years of work put in to making her see the world in a great beautiful way would forever stick with her. I hope she is not swallowed whole by what could have risen above the surface._

_I pray she comes back as she left, unchanged by the lies she has been forcefully fed from the beginning of her life._

_Should she find out, I truly hope she does not hate me._

The scent of salt filled the air around us, and I looked up from my book. My eyes looked to Bella as the book she was holding fell from her now limp hands, hitting the floor with a barely audible thud. She stared at the leathery black book a moment before wiping her cheeks and rising from her seat. She walked through the already open French doors a small ways from her previously occupied seat to stand outside on the balcony. I watched her as she leaned against the thick concrete railing, her arms crossed in front of her. I glanced down at the withered pages of the book I had been engrossed in before placing it on the couch cushion beside me. I stood and followed Bella's path.

I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. She sighed as my fingers rubbed soothing circles above the waistband of her jeans on her flat stomach. I could feel her sadness and anger. Instead of making her feel better with my gift, I wanted her to feel better because _I_ made her feel that way. Without a cheap party trick. She tilted her head to the side and back so her cheek rested against my shoulder lightly. I tilted my head down so I could run my nose along the length of her neck, inhaling a scent that was pure _Bella_. Her chest fell as she released the breath she had been holding.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" I asked her quietly.

She closed her eyes, and a few tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks as the rhythm of her breathing increased. "He lied to me," she whispered. "About everything." She sniffled.

I raised my hands from her waist to wrap my arms around hers', pulling them tight to her chest so she was pressed against me. "What do you mean, Bella?" I wondered.

Her blue eyes scanned the garden below the balcony as she spoke. "My father made up everything. He hired people to lie to me about every part of history between him and God." She turned her head slightly to glance at me. "Why? Why would he lie to his daughter about everything?" she asked me.

I looked away from her for a second before returning my eyes to hers. I reached up to brush the hair from her face while skimming her cheek bone, getting rid of the tear trails that resided there. "I'm sure he had a good reason, angel. He-" She interrupted me.

"What could be a good reason for a father to lie to his daughter?" she demanded.

I lifted my shoulder a second. "Maybe he was protecting you, keeping the truth behind curtains so you could really see the beauty in everything before the real thing came crashing out. Like now, for instance." I shook my head a little. I really could not find an extremely good reason, but those were as good as any.

A deep growl rumbled in her chest, her body vibrating against me. I pushed her lower half closer to mine. She would be the proverbial death of me, I could already tell. Plus, even at this almost extremely inappropriate moment, I just had to admit that she was extremely too sexy when she angry. And I thought that of her _all_ the time. Imagine what she would be like when... Nope, not going there. I zeroed in on her again as she spit her words through her teeth.

"He had no right to do that." She pulled away a little and turned to me, her arms by her sides as her skin paled over the bones beneath the delicate flesh of her hands. Her eyes blazed as they looked at mine. Pure sapphires. They were darkened so much that the pupil almost disappeared into the iris. "I should have known from the beginning. He should never have..." She growled outright and pulled away completely, moving around me as she began pacing.

I turned around and leaned against the railing, watching her. She was beautiful in her anger. She was the most elegant lioness, moving from one side of a bolted cage to another, awaiting her moment to be free. When minutes went by with neither of us changing what we were doing, I sighed. She glanced at me but never stopped.

"My love, I'm sure he felt he was doing the right thing. It had to have been hard to expose his only child to such a horrific history. He knew what you were going into. While he was foolish to believe he could keep the world from you until the proper time, it was his love that drove him to keep your purity and innocence intact," I told her.

Her small fists relaxed at her sides a little, and her pace slowed. She sighed quietly. "What did you find in your research of the past?" she wondered, stopping completely and standing beside me, copying my position.

"Your father and God fought against one another for power. Lucifer's armies lit flames across the world so God's creation was severely wounded. After centuries of fighting, a cycle began. Every seven years-"

"History repeats itself," she murmured as she found her simple black converse incredibly interesting at that moment. "Anything else?" she breathed.

I looked down to the concrete floor. I blinked my eyes slowly. "You...are a prize of sorts."

She looked at me, confused.

I rubbed a hand over my face in a very human manner. "You're literally the angel of Hell. I'm not sure how to describe it." I shook my head and looked through the doors to our room. "You have a golden heart, Bella, as it should be, but God wants to take you so you _never_ endure the life your father has lived. To put it simply, He wants to protect you."

She looked away from me, mumbling under her breath incoherently. She stopped murmuring to herself and sighed, her chest bouncing with quick motion. My eyes traced over her breast before looking to the wall beside her to distract myself.

Her eyes trailed upwards, and I could only imagine what she was looking for. "I appreciate that," she stated briefly. "But...I feel I should do what's right for the Underground." Her eyes trailed over my face to expanse of land and hills beyond my shoulder. "I am sad and angry at my father for what he did, but my people are still below the surface." The sapphires blazed to my ruby orbs. "It's my duty. I will _not_ let them down."

The brushed past my nostrils as I stared at her. I had respected her before, but with that final statement, my respect for my beloved grew ten-fold. She cared about the people she had grown up around enough to go back even after the huge revelation today. It made me love her more, and I did not think that was possible. I reached a hand up to caress her cheek. Her permanently soft violet lids fell over her blue eyes as she leaned into my hand. She lifted a hand and wrapped it around my wrist as if to anchor me to her or her to me, I could not really decide which. It did not matter, anyhow. I would be here until the end.

"I'm scared, Jasper." Her hurt eyes gazed into mine. "In spite of everything, my daddy is still missing. I can't do anything until we find him." She turned to wrap her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest, nuzzling my shirt before taking a deep breath in. My scent calmed her as her's calmed me.

I kissed her cheek before setting my cheek where my lips had been. "We will find him, my beloved, I swear to you, we will," I murmured.

Her arms tightened around my waist, squeezing my body to hers'. I overlapped my arms along the small of her back, moving my head so I could press my face into her shoulder. We were in our own little moment, our own small bubble. I could get lost in her so easily that it always felt that way for me. It was me and her no matter who was around, where we were, or what we were going through. Sure, it was still incredibly early in our relationship, but it felt like I had known her for centuries instead of days. I reveled in it, in her.

We stood for a few more minutes until Bella very slowly began to loosen her hold and lean away from me. She tilted her head up and lifted to her toes. I smiled and bent my head to press my lips against hers'. She pressed against me, her arms coming up to wrap around my shoulders. I could feel her fingers lace together as she rested against me. Wanting to make it easier for her since I was so much taller, I spread my legs slightly and leaned back against the railing again. She slowly dropped back to her heels as I shifted around, our lips never parting. Her lips curled against mine as she smiled into the kiss. I tightened my hold on her waist, running my hand up and down her spine. She shivered and pushed closer to me. We were so close that air could not even pass between us.

Her tongue passed her lips and tentatively stroked my lower lip. I parted my lips and let my tongue meet hers'. A few long seconds passed as our tongues weaved with one another in complicated patterns. The movements were set at a beautifully calm pace, never rushed. We pulled away all too soon, both of us gasping for breath. The downfalls to _having_ to breathe. I rested my forehead against Bella's as she gazed up at me lovingly. I smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. She giggled adorably.

"What do we do now?" I asked her quietly.

"We need to go to the UG. I've got some guards I need to talk to," she said. She looked at me strangely for half a second. "Close your eyes," she demanded.

I raised my eyebrows a moment before doing as I was told.

The temperature changed dramatically. I gasped, gripping Bella's hips in shock. She groaned lightly.

"A little too much, blondie. You still have vampire strength, Jazz. Careful," she murmured.

My eyes shot open so I could stare at her. I quickly loosened my hold, my arms dropping to my sides. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

She smirked. "It's fine. Now, come on."

She grabbed my hand and turned around. It was then that I really assessed my surroundings. She began to walk down a cobblestone pathway that led to giant rusted black gates. Creatures that I could only categorize as goblins sat atop them and peered down at us. I matched Bella's speed, walking beside her as we neared. She smiled and looked up at the creatures. They seemed to give sharp-toothed smiles and began hollering in delight. I glanced at her as the biggest goblin flew to the ground before us. The animal walked towards us, and I stood, entranced, as the hideous features faded away to reveal a man. He was about my height but more muscular. He had long black hair that fell just above the waist. He was wearing dark gray and silver armor, a red cape flowing behind him. An extremely long sword hung at his hip, the hilt wrapped to perfect with brown leather.

He stared at Bella with a wide fanged smile. She squealed and launched herself at the guy. I could not help the jealously that flared within me as he swung her around. They stopped turning, and he set her to her feet gently.

"My dark lady," he said as he bent down to place a kiss on her hand. "It has been much too long since you have graced us with your presence."

Bella hummed, nodding. "It certainly has, Behelian. How has everything been?" she wondered as she glanced behind him to the gates.

Ah, so this was one of Lucifer's top guards. I could see why. He looked well trained, properly taught. He stood tall with an air of confidence that could be seen easily. He held himself like a warrior.

"Things have been well. No complaints, I guess one could say," he murmured and glanced behind her at me. He raised an eyebrow in my direction. Bella turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Behelian this is Jasper. Jasper this is one of my best friends, Behelian," she said as she gestured between us.

He took a few steps away from Bella to shake my hand. He gripped my hand firmly. I did the same, hoping to convey that we were on the same level.

"A pleasure, Jasper," he murmured in his deep voice.

"Likewise," I said.

We dropped our hands, and he glanced at Bella, raising an eyebrow. She smirked and nodded her head. Behelian's eyes widened a fraction. He turned to me, dropping his head. My eyebrows went to my hairline and Bella watched with a smile.

"Forgive me, my lord," he mumbled. "I was unaware of your status."

I stared at him incredulously. I looked to Bella to see her shoulder's shaking with restrained laughter. She waved her hands at me as if to say, "go with it." I nodded at her. "Forgiven."

Behelian gave a nod before turning around and walking towards the gate. "Come, my dark princess. I'm sure you are not here just for a visit. I see an ulterior motive. Let us return to the kingdom and speak there. Also, Maurorion is yearning to see you."

I followed Bella as she settled at a peaceful pace just behind the guard. I fell in step beside her quietly as we passed through the gates.

"Tell him I have missed him, as well," Bella said.

Behelian was silent for a few seconds before replying, "He received the message."

Bella smiled, and we grew silent for a few minutes as we walked down a narrow dirt path through tree covered in black leaves. The ground was covered with a mix of gray, black, and extremely dark green wisps of grass. Every so often, a giant bird with vibrant red and orange feathers would peak through the leaves. As we reached the end of the path, it spread out into a large circular area that covered the grounds in front of a massive black concrete castle. In the center of the courtyard were two statues, one of who I could only assume was Lucifer, and the other was of Bella in a long Greek style gown. The craftsmanship was immaculate. It looked just like her.

Just as my eyes were moving up the statue, a giant bird with green feathers landed on the shoulder of the statue. I stared right into its eyes as it looked down on me.

"Murderer." The smooth voice that passed the bird's beak caused me to stop mid-stride. "Murderer," it called again. "Murderer."

I could only stare as what it was saying hit my nerves. It knew. It knew what I had done, what I was. Bella appeared beside me, growling at the offensive animal.

"Better watch yourself, Maulo. You never know what could happen if you insult the wrong person," she said menacingly.

The bird never glanced her way. "I am only stating truth, heiress."

Bella snarled. "No, you are breathing in the misery of the future king."

The bird, Maulo, moved its eyes to Bella. The eyes widened infinitely as they had a staring competition. From the looks of it, they were having some silent communication. I stood numbly, gazing at the animal. The bird tilted its head downward shamefully.

"I give my sincerest apologize, dark angel. To both of you. Sorry, sir," he stated, and flew away.

My eyes moved to Bella's. She gripped my hand in her's soothingly. Her thumb rubbed calming circles on the back of my palm. "He was just trying to rile you up, Jasper."

I nodded silently and made to move closer to the castle. Bella sighed, stopping me with her other hand on my forearm. She tilted her head slightly and looked over my face. "Don't go soft on me, blondie. You will be a king someday, and a king needs to stay strong no matter what. Maulo meant nothing with his words."

I closed my eyes a second, chilling my system. I opened my eyes and Bella smiled happily. She pecked my cheek, pulling me through the doors of the castle. We walked into a wide hallway lit by candles. Doors line the walls, and one giant door stood prominently at the end of the hall. We ventured through the door to enter into the throne room. A few doors lined the walls in here, as well, but they were embedded into the walls so they caught the eye less. Across from the door was a long, raised platform where three thrones were set. The middle one was the largest. The arms were carved to perfection, eagle heads carved into the ends of them. The backing of the chair twisted up into intricate carvings, pulling out at the top and warping around a stone. It was half ruby and half sapphire. The two thrones beside it were smaller versions of it, but still just as prominent. The only difference was that the one to the right had gargoyle heads at the arms.

Bella pulled me up to the thrones, motioning for me to sit in the center throne. I sat down hesitantly as she plopped into the throne to the right in a very ungraceful manner. Huh. Never would have guessed Bella would have that throne. I mentally shrugged and chuckled as she threw one leg over the arm so her head was towards me. She turned her head forward, and I could see her smiling. Behelian was smiling at our interaction before he turned to open a door to the right of the platform. Just as the door was opened, I swear Behelian's twin sped out into the room. The only difference was that the man's hair was blonde and a few inches shorter.

Bella snorted in a very unladylike manner as the man scurried up the steps to rest on his knee in front of her, bending his head. She grew serious, sitting up properly. She reached out, and he placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"It's good to see you again, my liege," the man said on a soft but deep voice.

Bella smiled gently. "You as well." She looked to me, waving her hand over my form. "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Maurorion."

He looked up to me. We shook hands, and I noticed the incredible differences from him to Behelian. Behelian was hyper, confident, and very aware of who he was. Maurorion was shy, strong, and down to Earth, no pun intended. He also seemed silently deadly in a way that Maurorion was not. They were polar opposites, and I was sure that that was why they worked so well together.

Maurorion nodded at me before stepping off the platform, Behelian standing beside him.

"Alright, gentleman, I need your assistance for something very important," Bella said, loud and clear.

The guards hummed quietly. "We will do what we must, Bella," Behelian stated confidently.

She smiled. "What will we be helping with?" Maurorion wondered.

Bella grew very serious, staring at the men. They stood taller in her presence at that moment, knowing that this was very important.

"We need to find my father before history decides to make its reappearance."

* * *

**There ya have it! Hope y'all liked it.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys have to say, so please leave a review letting me hear your thoughts. Also, be sure to favorite and set alerts if you would like to notified for updates and such.**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	5. Overruled, Overtaken, Empowered

**Hey, darlin's, here's the next chapter for Ring of Fire! Good information here, important. Pay close attention :)**

**Thanks to my beta~Levi-blessing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Bella growled menacingly.

My glanced up at her from the paper I had been looking over. I could see Maurorion and Behelian staring at her as well. Bella apparently felt our eyes, and she turned, sighing.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Anything?" she wondered.

I appraised the papers that were spread across the long table. "He went from Amsterdam to Seattle to Russia. That's where the documents stop."

She stared at me blankly, her lips parted slightly. She moved to say something but stopped and turned to Maurorion addressing him with her gaze instead.

"There's nothing listed in his journal. The entries end a month or so before he seemingly disappeared," he muttered, reading over the distressed pages.

Bella breathed in, and I could have sworn that I saw smoke travel up her nostrils. The fire that crackled in the fireplace bumped up a notch, the room heating up instantaneously. My eyes widened, and I moved over in my seat, away from the scorching flames. I was the closest to it, and a fiery death sounded like an extremely painful way to go. Bad fucking idea. Behelian, who sat a few chairs away from me, smirked at my movement. I growled at him under my breath.

He chuckled outright. "Chill, dude. You're an immortal. Nothing can kill you now."

I nodded silently, flinging him one finger salute for laughing at me. His laugh at my antics was short lived as Bella's hand planted against the wood of the table, the sound extremely loud in the big room. He shut his trap, going back to his papers. Everyone else dropped their heads, their eyes tracing the work with interest and import. Following suit, I leaned my head down, pulling even more papers from the file Bella had pulled for me to peruse. The file was completely flat, but papers kept materializing in the damn thing. If it wasn't for Bella, I would have given up on this shit long ago. My eyes passed over the documents.

My eyebrows pulled together tightly as I glanced over the papers. The aged paper was covered in symbols, things I could not understand. How was I supposed to read this?

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

She hummed, never looking away from the sheets she was holding.

"What's written on these?" Her head raised, and I lifted the papersfor her inspection. Her head tilted, her eyes tightening around the edges for a few seconds as she stared at the written language. After a few seconds, her eyes widened, and she ripped the papers from my hands, spreading them out in front of her.

Her eyes gazed over the symbols hungrily. Behelian and Maurorion looked up from their work silently, appraising Bella. Minutes passed before Behelian's impatience got the better of him.

"Well, what the hell is it?" he asked, irritated.

Bella glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "It's a code."

Maurorion scooted closer to her, trying to read the papers. Apparently he was having as much luck as I had when reading them, working to understand them. His breath passed his nostrils in a whistling sound, the paper vibrated beneath it. He made a move to take the paper closest to him, but he stopped short as Bella growled at him lowly, cautioning. He rolled his eyes at her actions, falling back into his chair. Bella's soft voice filled the air as she read over the papers.

"A walking oddity. Chosen by the Gods, the heroes, he who finds himself in great graces shall pass through the gates of Hell and conjure up a mighty army. Given his status, he would soon be the next Lucifer. He would be the devil himself. The Death, the burden traveling on his downward shoulders as he wonders the world aimlessly for decades. Finding the questions hidden deep inside himself, never knowing where they appeared, how they came forth. The answers will be silent as the wind, passing over the poor soul in a wave of spirals that will mix with the smoke of the most dangerous flames to ever be brought forth on the Creation. He will walk until he found what he had been unknowingly searching for.

In his search for answers among the souls that walked beside him, he came upon one soul in particular that would later stop his world in its rotation. The glowing soul of the woman floated about with the rest, but the light that fell in rays away from the sparkling form let him know she was different. The soul was lost, trapped in the void that separated the good and the bad. Seeming to understand this, his conscience pulling him towards her, he resisted, fought his urges. He walked away, moving further from her so she was a lit speck behind him, brightening the horde of shadows that fell along the cobblestone streets. She disappeared behind him. He never looked back.

He walked until the lands turned cold, freezing through his transparent figure. Centuries passed the soul of the woman still on his mind. Soon after the revolution that sparked through the dark lands, blistering, blinding light crept over the mountains, the valleys, the rivers, staining the land in a glorious wave of heat. The souls despised the fire, wishing it away as soon as it had come. The creatures were made for ice, cold areas that housed the sickening sounds of the hated, the feared, and the tortured. The sounds of terrifying screams rose overnight, the echoes bouncing through the mountains until they settled along the man's senses, smothering him. His chest tightened at the sounds, his stilled heart breaking in two, aroar of anger passing his lips in a monotonous sound that some say still echoes through the mountains today.

In his anger, he reached through his chest, his heart pulled out between bleeding skin, resting in his hand. Due to this action, the man grew into the strongest incarnation of hatred to ever his strength, the world tumbling before him, flattening to a large expanse of land that once held the valleys and mountains. He trekked the flat lands to the streets that harbored his confusion, where he dropped his heavy burdens. His growls stopped the souls in their place. They froze as he entered the small city that rested between the light and dark. Those that did not flea from him were taken into his grasp, under his control. Those that fled hid in the sewers and the abandoned buildings that lined the streets.

His grasp was venomous, tainted with power and entwined with darkness. He stole the shadows away, digging beneath the surface. Short decades passed as Hell rose from the lava and flames that rested inside of the Creation. He trained the souls, ripping them from the ashes that covered their burned flesh. Years of pain andcoarse skin from work, the kingdom rose under his hands, beneath the groundwork of his souls. It became a place to idolize, a place to respect, to cherish to the souls.

In the midst of his rise to power, he began training the souls, taking the top warriors to train those below them. The ranks fell in order, and the fiercest army was created. Blood was spilled in the courtyards, the strong living with the weak falling away. The destroyed souls fell into deep holes in sacred grounds. Buried beneath the dirt, the massive graves were marked with cut grass that formed perfect squares. Said markings can still be seen today. The army was set within months; the leading warriors were welcomed into the castle as the lower ranks built their home around the castle grounds, thus creating the Underground.

His highness soon began his dirty work. Wars raged across the Creation against people with wings that matched the strength of the Dark Army. Red stained the grass, the water, and the sun disappeared from sight, the world growing icy. At that time,creatures known as humans walked the Earth, building their colonies and taking over the lands that He created. In their wake, they brought pain and disaster to the surface with their disrespect for the beauty that was created for them. This situation was later rectified after the Pandora's box was opened. The creation of pure evil rose to its height during these dark times and Lucifer found his calling, his purpose among the ashes of the demons that now laced together with the humans.

They blended so effortlessly that Lucifer had to train himself for decades in order to recognize them. Upon crafting his experience, he learned more about the Creation, the Earth, and what it held. Lucifer took the evil, pressing them down through the fiery cracks of the surface, bending them to his will and forcing them into his army, building the Underground. The creatures fell away, deepening Lucifer's grasp to the Earth. A portal gave way as he dug his claws into the world above. His work halted centuries later when a lady in black made her way onto the surface. She was meant to be taken out, and he planned to see the problem disposed of.

He rose to the surface, searching for the glow that resonated in his target. Halting in his adventure, he found himself face to face with the soul herself, the glowing being. He stole her away, took her from the light. She landed in the Underground, resenting him for what he had done. Years passed as he tried to gain her trust, her love. And in the end, he did.

A queen rose to the throne by his side. Together they became the most powerful couple in history. He took care of the dirty deeds and her majesty cared for the Underground and all of its people. She loved them as her family, taught them that there is light in the dark. She led them to a a time of prosperity, a growth of knowledge. Love spread through the lands. He was filled with pride at her power to help the people rise, to grow together as a strong group of people should. The light spread across the lands, transferring to the surface, pulling the sun from its hidden place. The ground warmed above them, filling the lands with beautiful days.

Years passed as the couple grew together. However, the moment a child became reality, the true power of love spread through the lands. Months passed and a beautiful child was born. Chocolate hair and sapphire eyes. The birth gave way to the death of her majesty. Cries of joy and pain could be heard around the surface as the people mourned the loss of their leader and felt joy for the new heir. His majesty mourned the loss of his love, but made strategic plans to protect his child. The beautiful girl grew to be the most protected being in history.

Legend says that the child is the angel of darkness, the maker of peace. Her presence would lead to a bright future for the Underground. However, for the prophecy in legend to come true, Lucifer himself must search his paths, learn his soul all over again. The wars will rage, the fires will rise, and pain and fear will cover the lands. The angel must save us. She must find Lucifer and take his place, save him, before the world collapses. She must retrace her father's steps to find the sun, the peace, the surface itself, as it was centuries ago."

Bella's shock was suffocating. Her eyes slowly lifted from the page, her lips parted, her breath passing slowly between the luscious skin. The wide dark blue orbs rested on each of us in turn, trapping us in their hypnotizing gaze. Her pale skin was more fair than usual, the color completely drained from her face. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, squeezing her eyes shut as disbelief flooded her system. The scent of salt filled the air, and her eyes opened, giving way to glistening to pearls. She swallowed shakily, stumbling to her feet and towards the door.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me," she stuttered, the door falling shut behind her.

I made to stand, but Behelian's hand on my bicep stopped my movements. I glared at him, my menacing gaze tracing his face. He sighed in annoyance, pulling me back into my seat roughly. I growled at him.

"What the hell? I need to talk to her," I snarled.

He shook his head silently, sitting beside me with a knowing look on his face. I shoved his hand away, but it reappeared as quickly as ithad gone. I cringed and rolled beneath his firm hold, hoping to find a release.

"Stop," Maurorion's soft voice faded into the room.

I glanced it him incredulously. He sat still, calm. His emotions were getting the best of me, and I stopped moving. My body fell back into the much too comfortable seat limply. I kept staring at Maurorion, questioning him with my eyes. Behelian's hand fell away, and he copied my rubber-like action as he sat down.

"She must cope in her own way," Maurorion breathed. "If you try and follow her now, you will not be coming back."

I shook my head. "I'm sure she won't kill me," I muttered.

He nodded. "I knew you would think that way."

"Hey!" I interjected. Cocky bastard.

He smiled, staring over my shoulder blankly. "She is not in the right frame of mind for you to walk away from her in one piece, if at all."

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering how quickly it would be to take him out. Behelian's chuckling forced my eyes to whip around to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Behelian snickered. "He'll take you out before you have time to process anything."

As if to prove his point, the tip of a massive sword was soon pressed to my jugular. I swallowed hard and looked up into Maurorion's soft eyes.

"You really are one of a kind, aren't you?" I grumbled, the sword scratching my sensitive skin uncomfortably.

He smiled lightly, bowing his head slightly. "Of course, my Lord. I, however, have a sense of self-preservation and respect for those around me, unlike some. I do not kill frivolously. You will soon learn that about me."

He pulled the sword away, pushed it into its scabbard and sat down, the movements blurring together. I shifted in my seat, pulling myself up from my slouching position. Minutes of silence passed between us as we waited for Bella to return. The warriors were even more menacing than normal in the dim fire light. I shook the feeling of discomfort away. They would never really hurt me. Or...I hoped not, anyway.

The door banging against the wall brought me from my thoughts. The three of us shot up as a short, round, stubby bald man rushed into the room, breathing heavily.

"Crux?" Behelian asked, worry covering his tone.

The man, Crux, bowed at the waist slightly. "I-I'm sorry to interrupts-sir, but it seems that a situation as arisen on the g-grounds," he gasped out.

Maurorion stared at the man a moment before he grew sad, sighing and falling into his chair. "Dear God," he murmured.

I took care not to notice the irony in that statement.

"We have to go," Behelian stated, standing strong.

I glanced between the two of them, completely lost. "What's going on?" My eyes landed on Behelian.

He turned to me, facing me head on.

"Bella's gone."

**Bella's POV**

A person's instincts are powerful, controlling, consuming. I never imagined that I could be anything close to an angel, but at this moment, I believe that I am. The world is fucked up anyway, why not add one more little detail to the messed up situations I always find myself in? Sure, my surroundings were always changing, growing, molding and forming day by day. I was used to . Change. Now, I felt frozen, trapped almost. The story led me to a place that I never wanted to go.

Prophecy. Legend.

As I child, I heard horror stories in which prophecies were grown. I often avoided the subject as much as possible, but now it was at the forefront of everything. I despised it. The desolation that was scorching my veins, burning my body from the inside out. I hated it. This life was meant to be planned by me, for me. Now, everything seemed to be getting decided for me. I was a prize. A fucking trophy. What happened when it all ended? If I succeeded, that is. I would be another piece of shit that collected dust. I did not want that.

Yet, I knew that I had no choice.

My feet echoed in the long empty hallway as I traveled towards the doors of the castle, following my instincts to the courtyard. I knew what was there, I had seen them millions of times. Only this time, they meant something. I resented them. That buzzing that made me want to split my skull as it spiraled behind my ear drums, taking over my senses. Controlling me, pushing me to that specific destination.

My breath grew ragged as I finally made it to the doors. Opening them, I stepped out onto the steps that led to the massive area of green grass and dark flowers. I walked down the steps, planting them to the ground firmly before moving on. I wanted to turn around, forget I had ever read anything, but I was out of control. I could not change my path. Going crazy. Insane. Seconds passed, and I drew to a freezing stop as I reached what I was looking for. Perfect squares, completely symmetrical. The shapes lined the grounds in horrific patterns. I could practically feel the desolation, the pain, the heartache. I felt alone, completely alone, more than ever before.

I looked away. I had to. It burned my eyes. The scene brought me to my knees, and I felt my body giving over to the legends, proving my fears and punching me in the face with them. I groaned, my upper body bending over my knees as I fought the urge to hurl all over the grass. I was overtaken, overruled.

My power was gone.

I blinked wildly, turning my head away. My eyes opened, my pupils taking in the image of an old messenger statue that had never been in the gardens before. My eyes widened, and I rolled away, clumsily landing on my backside and leaning back onto my palms.

"What the he-" I started, but froze before I could finish the sentence.

"Read it," the wind whispered commandingly. "Follow your destiny."

I leaned forward, my forehead coming into contact with the soft grass as my hands gripped my hair, pulling painfully. The words echoed in my head, taunting. I had no choice. I could feel it. I was like a puppet, moving with strings. Who was the puppet master?

_Read it._

_Follow your destiny._

I leaned up and began crawling towards the stone. I rested on my legs, wiping the dirt that covered the engravings along the lonely slab.

_There among the ice_

_Plagued in darkness_

_Follow these words_

_Find my brother_

_He will be found._

I closed my eyes, my brain buzzing with words that came from multiple voices. They were unknown, entirely foreign. I cried out, holding my head in my hands.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Leave me alone! Please... please..." I whimpered quietly and the voices slowly silenced, but one word rang out among the others.

_Frizonoa_, the voice hissed sharply.

The strings pulled me to my feet. My vision grew dark as I felt my body move. I was disconnected from it, floating in a blissful void. I came to and found myself staring at a large intricate cabinet in an otherwise small, empty room. Reaching forward, I lightly pulled the door handles. The doors swung open to reveal shining, silver armor. The solid metal was menacing in itself. The broad, sharp, pointed shoulders; the detailing along the body, and the crest pressed into the chest plate; the glint and air of evil that emanated from the glistening brass detailing that was painted along the legs and arms. A powerful sword rested in a holder beside it, reaching from the abdomen area of the armor to the feet.

_Amazing_, a voice whispered.

I nodded silently in agreement. I grabbed the heavy product, strapping it onto my body. Moving around, I knew it was the perfect size for me. Made specifically for me. I took hold of the sword, strapping it to my hip. I unsheathed the threatening object and swiped it across the air. The air moved out of its way, and it cut through effortlessly. I pushed it back into the carrier, turning, and made my way out of the room.

I soon found myself outside of the castle, riding horseback on a black stallion. I was headed north, racing my own warriors. I needed to get away. I needed to leave.

_Kill them!_

I growled, the guard nearest to me flying off of his horse, blood splattering across the ground. His head flew into a different direction. The next guard was taken down with his horse. The next down with a few swipes of metal, his limbs falling apart as the body hit the ground roughly. Blood covered my path, the scent of fear and power rolling into one, intoxicating me. I felt high, extremely so. I was blissful. But a part inside was crying, tears running down to touch my brain, or my heart. The part wanted control back, wanted to rule my body. It was losing. I could feel it.

The heat in my body rose to temperatures unimaginable, and I let out a holler of excitement as I raced through the trees to my next destination. I felt uplifted, undescribably happy. I was emotions were being forced onto me, empowering me, taking over. But I could do nothing to stop it. I could not win. I was caught up in the moment of despair and bliss, pulling neutrality from any crevices I could find in myself. A part of heart was here, but another was far off, hiding in the shadows. With someone. Though, I could not recall who. I felt alone. The person that was holding me back would get me killed, they would trap me even more. They would add strings instead of cutting them.

I roared, my horse speeding up as fast as it could go. I needed to escape this madness, destroy the chains. I wanted to finish this. Be free. Salvation. Could I ask for that? Even when all of this was over? Would I ruin everything all over again?

Would I win?

_Yes, you will._

My lips curled as I smirked, growing into even more of a cocky bitch. I was the best. I was the number one. I was the ruler, the leader. I made things happen. I would be the hero, the savior.

_You're nothing. Pathetic_, my quiet voice breathed into my ear.

I shook my head. No, I was the angel of Hell, the guardian of creator of peace.

_You will destroy it all._

Never. I could save them all.

_Indeed. Indeed, my pet. Find him. He can save you._ A voice whispered encouragingly across my brain, the words bouncing from the front of my head to the back. He can get rid of the strings, get rid of what binds you.

Yes! It can. I can be free! I will survive this, and I will come back, welcomed with open arms by the people that reside under me. They will worship me, document my story in the histories.

I would be _remembered_.

I could be the subject that everyone knew about and no one questioned.

Invincible.

I took off into the night, the dark sky swallowing me whole. No starsgreeted my wake. None could keep up with my pace. I was a queen, a goddess, dammit. I was the best. A smiled grew on my face, my skin stretching and aching from the force of it. I laughed joyously. I would rule!

_You are the leader..._

The voices echoed the leading voice's statement. The words resounded in my mind, filling the space around me. It was as though they were speaking to me, only for me. Always for me. They only spoke the truth. That small part of distress disappeared, and I gave into the urges, the yearning, the power of the souls, the strangers taking over entirely. They ruled, but I was power.

I was the _Dark Angel._

* * *

**There ya go! Hope y'all liked it.**

**Be sure to review, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Also, favorite and set alerts if you want to be notified for updates.**

**VSA has a Facebook page! The link is in my profile. Go there and like it up!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	6. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	7. Pleas, Begging in Fire

**Here is the next chapter for RoF. I do apologize for the wait on this chapter, but I have been incredibly busy. The chapter is shorter, and I tried a different style with it. **

**Be sure to let me know what you think about it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Don't own~**

* * *

****The fires raged, darkening the skies with great puffs of smoke that blended in with the gray clouds. The village beneath the ashes, what once stood, disappeared beneath the flames, was that of Frizonoa. A small land area just out from the UG, just passed the boarders. It consisted of a very tiny village, a silver shine, and, as of late, a large statue of the highness herself. The _angel_ had taken to finding what she yearned for, what was hidden from her. After searching the streets for numerous hours, never finding what she was looking for, she resorted to simply destroying that which stood beneath her feet.

Her trails was distinguishable by the ashes that lined it. With a village gone, the statue in the center, the only other thing left standing was that which she was looking for, searching for, _yearning_ for. A small carving, engraved with the words of old. The dark leader walked to the engraving cautiously, yet excited. Her heart beat loud in her chest, the sound echoing behind her ears, ringing that grew in strength. Irritatingly so. Her majesty despised the sound. It screamed life, the capacity of years of lies and fake promises. With what she could have had, the heartbeat was truly insignificant, but to her it meant so much more than what most would claim it to.

Following her path, those who did not know her, most would claim her to be a lost soul, a generation gone wrong, screwed over by societal measurements that asked just too much. However, it was not society that pushed her to the edge. It was the lying manner that shadowed her footsteps and forced the reconciliation that she was going through now. The past had tainted her vision, bringing the tunneling that has lead her to the destruction, pain, hatred, searching manner she was forcing now. Though she would never admit in such a state, she was being controlled. And it was known by them.

Three men had been following her, tracing her steps strategically and slowly coming closer. She felt nothing. The pull to her mark had faded in this state, slipping away to be unimportant, unneeded. Just the idea angered her exponentially, and only one person could bring her from this stupor. Her love, her personal demon, his future Lord himself. He had been told of the distinguishable difference, but he could have never imagined the effect the spirits would have upon her until now.

He stood in the shadows with his companions, armor glinting from the sparkling rays that passed through the almost blind holes in the gray clouds. The colors ranged from striking bronze to the Lord's polished gold. They stood behind her Ladyship as she examined the simply engraved object that she had been searching for. They had found it earlier in their explorations, keeping a good distance from the woman as to not frighten her or cause her to grow angry in order for more destruction to fall upon the now desolate village. They spoke in inaudible tones, their voices traveling across there senses from one mind to the other, swirling around in intricate patterns of words and images, talking of strategies and detailed plans of how to approach her.

_From the side, we can sneak into her line of vision. She'll freeze and one of us can grab her from the back._

That was one suggestion, but the idea of grabbing her was strictly a daring idea in Jasper's mind. He was powerful, but he did not want to endure her wrath if he could help it.

_How about we make sounds as we approach, alert her to our presence. We can try to talk to her after that. As he said, she will freeze up, and we can handle it from there._

This was more considered as it did not involve in uncomfortable grabbing or hold cause for her to erupt within herself and grow murderous again. That was the final thing they needed.

Jasper shifted forward just a few short inches, his eyes trained on her curvy form.

_We will come in by three sides, trap her at the stone. No one grabs but me, you got me? And we will be patient unless force is needed, nothing is done without cause._

_Agreed._

_Of course._

They split apart quietly, slinking across the ashes and rubble, creating a large triangle around the princess's form. They looked at one another, Jasper nodding to signal their turn. They began taking even, cautious, measured steps towards her. She rose from her crouched position in front of the stone, sweeping her cape around her body as she twisted around patiently to face her love. She stared into his darkening eyes. His eyes pierced back, trapped yet cautious in her pure sapphire gaze. He could feel the pull to her, so strong. She felt the strings, but her reaction was that of anger in her delusional haze. To her, he was the puppet master, nothing more. Her conscience knew better, however, and it was that small part of her that kept her from attacking the three advances to begin with. She knew they posed no threat unless need be, and she would give them no reason to grasp the hilts of their swords and bring forth a brawl that only one to two of them would walk away from.

A brawl with her would force the eruption of the dragon that was slinking around within her form, burning the veins in her body that pumped with blood. It was rip her apart, tear and skin her alive from the inside out as her body burned in the flames it released. She did not fear death, but death at one of their hands, or their death by hers'... She could just barely fathom the idea. Especially now that her vision was clearing with each step her took towards her. Only, that side of her was not winning. It was losing, severely. Every centimeter of light that broke through her tiny pupils, working to widen them and let in the world, would reverse itself as soon as it began, fluctuating so her vision was blurry, misty to the prospects. Yet, through it all, his face was crystal clear. So clear, in fact, that the vision of his figure helped her to begin pushing, breaking through the wall that held her within her own mind. The power that Jasper brought within his form could be felt prominently. He could feel it sweeping out across the few step measures that were between he and his love.

He could feel the heat rising in his body, shaping his solid form in a ball of light that could be seen for miles. It lit up the land, slowly spreading across the three other bodies, encasing the lands around them in a sparking flame of prosperity. Around them, the village began to grow, rebuild itself from the bottom up. It literally rose from the ashes, the brick houses, the cobblestone streets, and the bones of the people that once existed forming again and pulling up from beneath the dirt. Skin spread across the charred marrow, ripping apart before stitching back together in ever so light white lines that stretched across the skin of the bodies form around them in random patterns, giving way to life again. The wind blew through the streets, forcing the leftover ashes to fly away, mixing with the dense, dark forests beyond the boarders.

The village was back again. The men, women, and children watched on silently as the prince moved closer to Bella. They waited for a movement to see if she would bring them down again, but as his majesty moved closer to her, they knew that she would not. She was slowly being brought down, breaking away from that which held her. At the same time, they knew that she would be fighting for control until they found her father so that he could cure her. Until then, she was trapped the way she was, skimming along the edges of sanity and insanity. In this moment, she was sane, completely and utterly peaceful in herself, almost numb to the spirit. And all because of him.

He moved closer to her, drinking in her form with hungry eyes. He was with her again, at last. He reached her, finally, and reached forward slowly, one hand out to her, the other on the hilt of his sword and resting casually. She looked down, taking in the foreign form of his hand with uncertainty but knowing that she should reach for it and enjoy the feeling of his skin against hers'. She wanted it, thirsted for it almost. As slow as a person possibly could, her hand lifted. Her fingers brushed his. Their palms pressed against one another, fingers looping together in a tight but gentle hold. She raised her gleaming, misty eyes to his, crystals making their way down her cheeks. He let go of the hilt, grazing his hand along her cheek.

She sniffled and began struggling for air as she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a vice grip, his around her thin, armor-clad waist. Jasper's nose rested against the skin of her smooth neck, taking in her precious scent. Her tears fell to his armor, staining the gold a darker color, just barely noticeable. She pulled back ever so slightly, her face inches from his. He cradled her face and pulled her closer so his lips were pressed against hers'. The taste of salt spread across his lips with every enticing move, and he pulled her closer.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

The silent promises passed between them, whispered in the wind that blew through the centimeter that was now in place between their lips. She whimpered against him, her hands tightening around his golden locks as the dragon rose again, growling from beneath the groundwork, the metal door that he had been pushed behind. The clanking of chains echoed among her mind, bouncing from one side of her skull to the other. Her face twisted, the pain scorching her senses and his. He pushed a calming, tranquil air about her, and she calmed slightly, her fingers loosening as the dragon lost against his influence. He stared into her eyes, and a promise was made.

_Help me._

She was begging, and she knew it, but she could not make herself care. He knew how she was, and she was frightened of what was happening, working within her without her control. She despised it, also, and yearned for his touch to calm her. It was so rare that she asked for help, but now she was aching for it. It was a burning need that she would gladly let run her life for the time being. The feeling of being protected and loved. She had protected her people for so long that now all she needed was someone to care for her. He was more than willing.

He pulled her close, painfully tight against his chest, burying his head in her dark, chocolate locks. Her face was pressed into the sliver of skin at his neck, her fingers lost within his curling, golden mane. Jasper was so lost in her hold, her touch, that he began to wonder and question exactly where she started and he ended. He could not find the place, but he did not seem to care. She was his as he was hers'. They reveled in that thought, the recognition passing between them as silently as having no thoughts at all.

It was exhilarating.

It brought in them a new light, a new flame that scorched their skin in unison, molding them together like metal that made the swords they carried at their hips. It felt like a simple progression, the next even step before the world were to fall away at their feet. And in a way, it already had. They wanted to bury themselves in each other, lost in each others thoughts, actions, scents, and every touch between them. They knew it would not last. This moment. It was as rare as falling in love so quickly. Practically impossible. A one in a million chance. They were the lucky ones. The part of the blessed handful that would experience true love in a way that no one would understand. In each others arms then, they knew they had to be the most blessed out of everyone. Alive, dead, demon, angelic, or otherwise. It was easy to see. In the way they held each other, the way they stated their love without words, the way that anyone could see it as clear as one would see the sun, or a blind man would see the darkness. It was right before everyone's eyes.

The people that surrounded them, the prince and princess's companions included, looked on to the two with smiles. They were the leaders of the Underground and the best candidates for it. Perfect examples of love, peace, and power all rolled into one. The villagers could not wait for the splitting reigns to be cleared for her Highness and for his Majesty to take the throne. They were ready to be done with the darkness that grew over the lands when their Princess left. It was time to take it back.

_Please, help me._ A plea.

_I will save you. Everyday for all eternity will I stand by your side. _A promise.

_Do not let them hold power over me. _Begging.

_They will never control you, and I will save you from yourself if I have to. You will be the angel you were always meant to be. I will be with you. _Sinfully beautiful words.

The interaction was not missed, and the villagers knew. They just knew. A time of change was coming, a time of exploration, growth, and new power.

The next eternity.

The new reign of peace, love, and prosperity.

A brand new time. And they could not wait. They were completely ready.

* * *

**So, yes, very different from my general style of writing. I was really just giving it a shot. **

**Give a review to let me know what you think about it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do more? Every once in a while? Never again? **

**Let me know, and I will do my best to follow all requests. **

**Hope y'all liked it. **

**Have a wonderful day! :)**

**~Much . **


	8. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


End file.
